Terror en Raven City
by Mila Itherin
Summary: La corporación Arklay ha desarrollado secretamente múltiples experimentos virales en una fábrica abandonada de Raven City, todo había pasado desapercibido hasta que una muestra del virus - E se esparce en la ciudad creando criaturas carnívoras insaciables y desatando así un completo caos. El fin de nuestros tiempos se acerca. (Resident evil combinado con Harry potter) UA.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola chicos. Como publiqué en el otro fic "Entre cenizas" no estaba pasando por un buen momento artístico, así que mis momentos libres los pasaba jugando Resident Evil 6 y que se me ocurre una idea. Sé que a muchas personas no les gustará mientras que otras compartirán su afición conmigo. Debo aclarar que este proyecto lo inicié porque suelo escribir lo que se me viene a la mente. Espero que disfruten, besos. _

* * *

**Advertencia:** _Los personajes de la saga Harry potter pertenecen a la maravillosa JKR y partes de la trama de la historia pertenecen a Capcom. _

* * *

**Terror en Raven city**

_Martes – 18 /Marzo/2010 7:30 am_

_Hoy es un día bastante soleado en Raven city, los meteorólogos pronostican un aumento de la temperatura con ausencia de lluvias durante esta semana. Creo que vamos a tener que dejar guardado nuestros abrigos en casa. _

_Pasando a noticias mucho más importantes, la oleada de asesinatos de la que ha sido víctima la comunidad de Raven city en estas últimas semanas aún no se detiene. Ayer la policía de Raven city encontró los cuerpos de los que al parecer son los dos jóvenes reportados como desaparecidos. Las causas de sus muertes no están claras, sin embargo se sospecha que los jóvenes fueron atacados por algún animal salvaje debido a sus heridas. El gobernador de Raven city ha emitido un comunicado donde expresa que en persona el presidente de los Estados Unidos le ha prometido ayuda. Se cree que en los próximos días agentes del FBI arriben a la ciudad para investigar las desapariciones y muertes que han azotado a esta comunidad. Como todos los días es un placer acompañarlos en esta emisión matutina, estaremos reportando cualquier novedad. Que tengan un excelente día se despide, Pansy Parkinson. _

Un chico pelirrojo de 25 años se encontraba sentado en un gran sofá mientras veía las noticias de la mañana, vestía una camisilla blanca, un pantalón azul oscuro y botas. En su regazo descansaba una gran bolsa de frituras de las cuales comía con desesperación.

- ¡Ron aún estás allí, pensé que ya estabas listo! - Gritó un chico de tez blanca, cabello oscuro, gafas redondas, vestía con pantalón azul oscuro - al igual que su compañero - en el cual descansaba un cinturón de lastre policial, camisa manga larga del mismo color, botas y una gorra de plato1.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo el aludido levantándose del sofá – Estoy desayunando, Harry

- ¿Desayunando frituras y soda? – agrego Harry irónicamente

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Tú desayunaste pizza la semana pasada – expreso Ron comiendo de sus frituras

- ¡Eso es algo totalmente diferente! – dijo Harry levantando la voz mientras entraba a la cocina

- ¡No es diferente! – Dijo Ron persiguiendo a Harry por la cocina – Oh claro, si lo hace el gran Harry James Potter Evans es válido pero si lo hago yo se aproximará una gran horda de zombies.

- Creo que estas exagerando Ron, solo te di un consejo. Si quieres pasarte tu patética vida comiendo frituras, hazlo. Por ahora vas a tener que bajar toda esa grasa haciendo ejercicio, porque tendrás que irte caminando a la comisaria – dijo Harry acomodando su gorra y saliendo del apartamento de soltero que compartía con su mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo Ronald Weasley

- ¡Harry, espera! ¿Por qué te lo tomas todo en serio? – gritaba Ron tomando su chaqueta y corriendo detrás de Harry.

Harry no sabía porque siempre se enojada con Ron si todos los días su compañero de piso y mejor amigo se comportaba de la misma manera. Se levantaba tarde provocando muchas veces que los regañaron sus superiores en la comisaria, no colaboraba con los deberes de la casa, era desordenado y por todo discutía. Sin embargo con Ron había compartido toda su vida, eran amigos desde que tenía consciencia de la vida, habían ido a la misma escuela y una vez terminaron sus estudios, emprendieron su carrera para ser policías y después de muchos esfuerzos lo habían logrado. Ahora ambos trabajaban para el departamento de policías de Raven city (RPD).

- ¡Harry! – volvió a gritar Ron, Harry volteo sus ojos al ver a su compañero corriendo hacia a él en camisilla y con la bolsa de frituras aún en sus manos – Espérame, como se te ocurre dejarme para que camine al trabajo, es inhumano lo que piensas hacer

- Súbete de una vez si no quieres que cambie de opinión – dijo Harry hastiado colocándose el cinturón de seguridad. Ron no perdió el tiempo así que bruscamente entró al Chevrolet Caprice modelo 2008. Se colocó su chaqueta y su gorra que lo identificaba como policía de Raven city y procedió a comer nuevamente de sus frituras.

- ¡Por Dios Ron, sabes que odio que comas eso en el auto! – gritó Harry frenando abruptamente

- Harry, hoy estás más irritante que nunca. ¿Acaso estás en tus días o qué? – expresó Ron indignado

- Eso te lo digo yo a ti, Ronald. Cada vez que comes esas porquerías en el auto lo dejas lleno de migajas y no eres tú el que cada fin de semana lo limpia – repuso Harry enojado arrebatándole a Ron de sus manos la bolsa y arrojándola por la ventana del auto, con tan mala suerte que golpeó a una anciana que caminaba por la acera.

- ¡Oiga, jovencito maleducado! – Gritó la señora enojada, Harry bajó del auto apresuradamente intentando excusarse

- Disculpe usted señora, fue un accidente – dijo Harry avergonzado

- Esta juventud… - decía la señora alejándose del lugar. Harry bajo sus hombros suspirando mientras recogía la bolsa de frituras y la arrojaba con furia a la basura.

- Espero estés contento, llegaremos tarde de nuevo – dijo Harry empezando a conducir rumbo a la comisaria.

- Oh si es mi culpa yo arroje la bolsa por la ventana del auto y golpee a una pobre anciana indefensa. ¡Debería darte vergüenza Harry! – dijo Ron fingiendo indignación mientras negaba con su cabeza la actitud de su compañero.

- Eres un… - dijo Harry levantando el dedo índice acusatoriamente pero se contuvo de seguir hablando porque no deseaba seguir discutiendo con Ron. Su día no había comenzado demasiado bien y no quería empeorarlo.

Harry y Ron llegaron a la comisaria donde su superior los esperaba enojado, por presentarse tarde.

- Buenos días señoritas – dijo el comisario Severus Snape un hombre alto, de pelo negro corto y grasiento, con su uniforme de policía y su cara de pocos amigos – ¿O debería decir buenas tardes?

- Señor comisario, vera… - intentó excusarse Harry pero el comisario Severus no se lo permitió

- Es la tercera vez de esta semana que usted y el señor Weasley se presentan tarde. Quiero recordarles señores que cuando decidieron ser policías, sus deberes cambiaron y ahora el grado de responsabilidad es mayor. Si usted señor Potter o usted señor Weasley no son capaces de asumir sus nuevas responsabilidades, pueden retirarse – dijo el comisario Snape severamente.

- Le prometemos que no volverá a pasar – dijo Ron asustado, aquel hombre de nariz ganchuda le producía temor desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

- Eso prometió la semana pasada, señor Weasley – dijo Snape mirándolo con desdén

- Discúlpenos señor, le doy mi palabra que cumpliremos esta vez – dijo Harry rojo de la vergüenza

- Eso espero, les daré el beneficio de la duda. Por ahora vayan a darles una mano a su compañero Lee Jordan, está haciendo levantamiento de un cadáver, otra de las víctimas de los extraños asesinatos ocurridos en la ciudad – dijo Snape adentrándose en la comisaria y dejando solos a Harry y Ron.

Harry y Ron subieron al auto y se dirigieron al lugar que Snape les había indicado.

- Oye Harry, crees que esos asesinatos extraños sean obra de algún animal salvaje que ronda por el bosque, teniendo en cuenta que todos los que han muerto han estado allí – comentó Ron desde el asiento del copiloto

- No lo sé Ron y créeme que me gustaría saberlo más que a nadie. No me gustan los acontecimientos que han estado ocurriendo. Espero que solo se trate de algún animal salvaje y no de un asesino en serie o algo peor – contestó Harry preocupado

Pronto los dos policías llegaron al lugar de los hechos, el cual se encontraba perfectamente acordonado impidiéndoles la entrada a las personas curiosas que rondaban el lugar. Lee Jordan un hombre de 30 años aproximadamente, piel morena y ojos claros, lideraba la operación. Harry y Ron pasaron las normas de seguridad y procedieron a hablar con Lee.

- Hola Lee – saludó Ron amablemente

- Hola Ron, Harry. ¿Qué hacen acá? – preguntó Lee estrechando su mano con el par de jóvenes

- El comisario Severus nos envió para que "te diéramos una mano" – dijo Harry bromeando – Creo que más bien quería deshacerse de nosotros

- Eso parece – dijo Lee sonriendo divertido

- ¿Y cómo vas con eso? – preguntó Ron señalando al cuerpo que los forenses estaban revisando

- Pues… no hemos adelantado mucho. La joven que murió era Lavender Brown la hija del sujeto dueño de las panaderías Brown y presenta las mismas señales que los demás que han sido asesinados – dijo Lee preocupado – Está situación se está saliendo de nuestras manos muchachos, gracias a Dios que hoy llegan los agentes federales que han sido asignados por el gobierno

- ¿Así que el gobierno mandará a unos agentes del FBI? – preguntó Harry

- Si Harry, no escuchaste las noticias de esta mañana. La hermosa presentadora Pansy Parkinson dijo que el gobernador emitió un comunicado donde informaban que unos agentes del FBI vendrían en estos días – dijo Ron

- No Ron, no escuche las noticias – dijo Harry omitiendo el resto de información que Ron le había dado

- Bueno ojala ellos puedan esclarecer los hechos, aunque el comisario piense lo contrario – dijo Lee Jordan rascando su cabeza desinteresadamente

_Helipuerto de Raven city 10:00 am _

El helipuerto estaba solo, tal como los agentes del FBI lo esperaban, ningún oficial del departamento de policía de Raven city hacían acto de presencia en aquel lugar.

Una hermosa pelirroja bajó del helicóptero, vestía con unos jeans entubado, una camisa negra de tirantes que combinaba con su chaqueta y botas puntiagudas de cuero. Alrededor de la cadera un cinturón policial y sobre sus hombros un porta armas en donde reposaban dos pistolas 9 mm. A su lado una chica castaña de no más de 24 años, vestida con unos jeans azules ajustados, blusa negra pegada al cuerpo y una chaqueta y botas planas de cuero y seguido de ella un chico de piel morena, alto, fornido, que llevaba una camisa manga larga azul celeste, jeans y un chaleco antibalas en donde se podía leer las siglas: FBI.

- Ginny, es en serio pareces una modelo que va a una pasarela y no una agente del FBI – decía la castaña a su compañera pelirroja

- Oh vamos Hermione estas exagerando, el hecho de que me vea sexy no quiere decir que no parezca agente del FBI, aparte que tú también te ves muy bien – dijo Ginny sonriendo

- Las dos se ven muy bien chicas – intervino Dean Thomas haciendo voltear a sus acompañantes

- Gracias Dean – respondieron las dos al tiempo sonriendo

- ¿Por qué será que no me extraña que los policías ni siquiera vinieran a recibirnos? – dijo Ginny mirando a todos lados

- Pues comienza a extrañarte pelirroja, porque mira quien viene allí – dijo Dean señalando al lugar donde se acercaba un hombre alto vestido de policía.

- Buenos días señoritas, agente Thomas – dijo el comisario severus estrechando la mano de los presentes – soy el Comisario del departamento de policía de Raven city, Severus Snape

- Mucho gusto comisario Snape, veo que reviso el informe que anunciaba nuestro arribo. Le presento a la agente Hermione Granger – dijo Dean señalando a la chica castaña – y la agente Ginevra Weasley – dijo Dean mostrando a la pelirroja

- Weasley que curioso… conozco a alguien con ese apellido, pero no creo que tenga parentesco con usted – dijo Snape mirándola de arriba abajo

- No creo tener algún familiar acá, comisario Snape – contestó Ginny seria – y llámeme Ginny, no me agrada que me llamen Ginevra – Ginny miró con odio a Dean este se limitó a sonreír.

El comisario Severus Snape condujo a los agentes del FBI a la morgue donde desde hace un par de días las victimas recientes de los ataques eran analizados por los expertos forenses.

- Las víctimas presentan mordidas en sus cuerpos – decía el comisario Snape – nuestros oficiales han revisado el bosque donde se han presentaron los hechos, pero no han encontraron ningún indicio de que algún animal salvaje ronde por ese lugar.

- ¿Alguna teoría acerca del posible asesino? – preguntó Hermione observando a una de las victimas

- Ninguna hasta el momento, las personas de la ciudad están atemorizadas con los hechos ocurridos, hemos llamado a rendir declaración a las personas que viven cerca, pero no saben nada – dijo Snape

- ¡Dean acércate! – Dijo Ginny – observa su cuello, le faltan algunas partes, como si…

- Como si alguien lo hubiese querido devorar – terminó Hermione mirando a la víctima

- ¡Pero que dice, está hablando acaso de un caso de canibalismo! – dijo Snape como si estuviera hablando de un caso inverosímil

- Casos se han visto comisario Snape. No sé porque le extraña tanto – dijo Dean mirando al aludido

- No creo que Raven city presente ese caso – dijo Snape mostrando su enojo – yo sabía que ustedes no venían a ayudar, ustedes vienen a inventarles a los habitantes de esta pacifica comunidad una sarta de mentiras para quedar bien ante el gobierno y hacernos quedar a nosotros como unos ignorantes e inútiles.

- Es una suposición comisario Snape, no estamos afirmando que Raven city presente un caso de canibalismo – dijo Ginny molesta

- Aparte, de que no hemos venido a desacreditar la "credibilidad" que esta ciudad le profesa al departamento de policía – dijo Dean irónicamente

- ¿Por qué lo dice, agente Thomas? – dijo Snape mirándolo acusatoriamente

- Por nada en especial señor comisario – dijo Hermione tratando de calmar los ánimos

- Créame agente Granger, si de mí dependiera, ustedes no estarían acá y si estoy acá mostrándole los datos que hemos recolectado es porque el mismísimo presidente me exigió hacerlo – dijo Snape con actitud arrogante

- Pues entonces cumpla su trabajo con buena disposición, comisario Snape – replicó Hermione frunciendo el ceño dejando al hombre sin habla

- Si le doy un consejo, no la haga enojar, suele ser pacifica pero si la sacan de sus casillas da más de un dolor de cabeza, por algo está en el FBI con solo 24 años – dijo en susurros Dean solo para que Severus lo escuchara

_New York City 1:00 pm _

Un joven de tez trigueña, ojos miel y con excelente masa muscular, se movió con extrema lentitud en su cama mientras trataba de quitarse la pereza, su celular no había parado de sonar desde hacía 15 minutos y él realmente deseaba seguir durmiendo. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía contestar pues si él no lo hacía, el par de morsas que tenía por amigos y con los cuales compartía un gran apartamento, no lo harían. Así que con todo el esfuerzo tomo el celular y atendió la llamada.

- ¿Bueno? – dijo con voz adormilada

- ¡Maldita sea Zabinni, contesta ese puto aparato! – gritó alguien del otro lado

- Buenos días a ti también Oliver Wood, amanecí de lo mejor, anoche tuve una fiesta que ni te cuento – intentó bromear Blaise Zabinni con su comandante

- Déjate ya de tonterías, ¿Se puede saber dónde carajos están? Se supone que estarían aquí a las 10:00 am entregando los informes de la misión pasada – dijo Wood bastante enojado

- Ese informe querido compañero, se lo entregamos personalmente a tu hermosa secretaria Katie Bell – dijo Blaise con un tono de voz calmado, pocas cosas hacían enfadar a Blaise Zabinni.

- Esta bien, pero de cualquier manera deben estar aquí a las 5:00 pm porque hay una reunión importante a la que deben asistir. Espero que no falten y dile al par de imbéciles que tienes como compañeros que la próxima vez que llame y no me contesten ¡Los despido! – gritó Wood cortando la comunicación

- Adiós Wood que pases buen día – dijo Blaise colocándose una almohada en su rostro - Maravilloso ahora debo despertarlos, maldito Wood… siempre me deja el trabajo difícil, no debí contestar – refunfuñaba Blaise mientras entraba en la habitación de su compañero que a juzgar por el desorden que había encontrado, su querido amigo había pasado una gran noche. Blaise camino en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación y una vez llego a las ventanas, corrió las cortinas para que el sol hiciera más fácil su trabajo. Una vez lo hizo pudo observar a una hermosa pelinegra que yacía desnuda dormida al lado de su amigo. Pensó una manera graciosa de hacerlo despertar y se le ocurrió la mejor.

- ¡Venga ya cariño, despierta! – Gritó Blaise provocando que la pelinegra abriera sus ojos - ¡Vamos, arriba! Es una hermosa mañana – gritaba Blaise por toda la habitación, se acercó al equipo de sonido que reposaba en una hermosa mesa de noche y lo encendió, colocando su canción favorita _"Come as you are" _ de Nirvana.

- ¡Apaga ese maldito aparato y sal de mi habitación! – gritó el chico rubio que yacía recostado de espaldas en la cama

- ¡Arriba Draco! – volvió a gritar Blaise pero esta vez lanzándole un cojín, la chica a su lado no soporto más y salió de la cama mientras recogía su ropa para marcharse

- Adiós cariño, si necesitas des estresarte de nuevo no dudes en llamarme – dijo la chica dándole un beso a su amante – y asegúrate de no dejar entrar al molesto de tu amigo – dijo mirando con desdén a Blaise que volteó sus ojos.

- Nada pasa dos veces de la misma manera, nena– contestó Draco quitándose la pereza – pero lo pensaré – la pelinegra sonrió coquetamente y se marchó contoneando sus caderas, las mismas que Blaise no dejo de mirar hasta que se perdió por el pasillo – Lárgate de mi habitación Blaise – volvió a repetir Draco con voz soñolienta

- ¿Así recibes a tu mejor amigo? – Preguntó Blaise cruzando los brazos – Por eso mi madre me aconsejo que escogiera bien a mis amigos – dijo haciéndose el ofendido

- Pensé que el mejor amigo de Draco era yo – dijo un muchacho de cabello castaño, alto, fornido y bastante atractivo que acababa de entrar a la habitación

- Lo que me faltaba, cállate quieres Theodoro, suficiente tengo con Blaise que me despertó a gritos – dijo Draco levantándose de la cama mientras caminaba hacia el baño sin ningún pudor por no llevar nada puesto – ¡Me daré una ducha no fastidien! – gritó desde el interior del baño

- Maldito bastardo, así me pagas el haberte levantado – le gritó Blaise

- Cállate Blaise – dijo Theo secando su cabello mojado producto de su reciente baño – A mí también me has levantado a gritos

- Pues deberías agradecerme que les salve el pellejo a ambos de Oliver Wood – contestó Blaise saliendo de la habitación

- Mi celular estaba apagado – se defendió Theo – sabes que siempre le contesto

- Esto es una novedad, ¿Con que hermosa chica pasaste la noche, Nott? – preguntó Blaise abriendo sus ojos

- No he pasado la noche con ninguna chica, Blaise – dijo Theo rápidamente

- Entonces para que mierda apagas el celular, aparte de que lo haces sonar como si pasar la noche con una dulzura sea un pecado – dijo Blaise sacando unas tostadas de la alacena y un poco de jugo de naranja del refrigerador

- Sabes lo que pienso de eso – respondió Theo tomando un par de tostadas

- Oh si ya me sé esa historia de tu eterno respeto por las mujeres y que no te gusta utilizarlas solo por una noche. Pero créeme amigo cuando te digo que hay algunas que eso ¡Les encanta! – dijo Blaise asustando a Theo con su grito

- Porque no mejor me cuentas lo que te dijo Wood – dijo Theo irritado

- Si habla de una vez, yo también quiero saber para que llamo ese imbécil – dijo Draco Malfoy entrando a la cocina. Draco era ese estilo de chico malo que llamaba la atención de todas las mujeres, cabello rubio y un poco largo, ojos grises y un cuerpo con una excelente masa muscular debido a su entrenamiento constante.

- He de decir que él idiota de Wood llamo para gritarme porque no habíamos llevado el informe de nuestra misión pasada – dijo Blaise

- ¿Qué eso no lo habíamos hecho ya? – preguntó Theo confuso tomando un poco de jugo de naranja

- ¡Claro Nott! Así que eso fue lo primero que le dije. Como no tuvo más nada que responderme, me dijo que debíamos estar en la sede a las cinco de la tarde para una reunión bastante "importante" – replicó Blaise comiendo de sus tostadas con mermelada

- Ese maldito de Wood, siempre encuentra una manera de jodernos la vida – dijo Draco molesto

- ¿Iremos? – pregunto Blaise

- Qué más da, no tenemos más remedio ¿o sí? – dijo Theo levantándose una vez terminó lo que estaba comiendo – voy a cambiarme

- ¡Ponte guapa, nena! – gritó Blaise haciendo sonreír a Draco por sus ocurrencias

- Déjalo en paz, Blaise – respondió Draco y el moreno levanto sus brazos en señal de inocencia

Luego de tres horas y media en las que los chicos se dedicaron a arreglar todo lo que necesitaban para ir a la sede de la corporación Arklay, partieron a su lugar de destino. Theo y Blaise compartían un auto Bentley continental gt modelo 2009 y Draco se subió a su Harley-Davidson Hydra Glide.

_Corporación Arklay sede New York 5:15 pm_

Oliver Wood estaba furioso, Zabinni, Malfoy y Nott siempre le daban dolores de cabeza. Y aunque hubiese querido despedirlos más deuna vez, le resultada imposible pues eran el escuadrón más eficiente.

- ¡Donde están las fans del hombre más sexy de esta corporación! – gritó Blaise pasando por la gran puerta de vidrio que daba a la oficina de Oliver Wood.

- Veo que hoy no es mi día – susurró Oliver suspirando lentamente cuando observo a Blaise Zabinni, Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy sentarse frente a él. El primero con dos cajitas felices de McDonald's – 15 minutos tarde, ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?

- Porque siempre lo hacemos – respondió Blaise con la boca llena de papas mientras Draco volteaba los ojos con evidente fastidio

- Esta mañana analice el informe que presentaron y se lo he mostrado al presidente de la corporación, pueden revisar sus cuentas señores, ya la consignación se ha realizado – dijo Wood

Mientras Oliver hablaba de lo maravillado que estaba el presidente de la corporación Arklay con el rendimiento de su equipo, Blaise y Theo discutían y Draco fingía escuchar la aburrida charla que Oliver les estaba dando.

- Blaise – susurró Theo llamando la atención del moreno

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Zabinni colocándole salsa de tomate a sus papas

- Dame papas – pidió el castaño metiendo la mano en la cajita feliz de su compañero

- ¡No, son mis papas! – dijo Blaise enojado golpeando la mano de Nott y gruñendo como perro

- Nott y Zabinni ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Wood observándolos con molestia, ambos negaron con la cabeza y Oliver continuo hablando

- ¡Eres un egoísta hijo de puta! – dijo Theo tratando de robarle las papas a Blaise y fracasando en el intento

- Y tu un maldito antojado, ¿Por qué no compraste cuando pudiste? – le refutó Blaise apartando su cajita feliz de su compañero, Theo jaloneo la cajita que Blaise guardaba celosamente y pronto empezó una batalla por ver quien ganaba las preciadas papas.

- ¡Ustedes par de imbéciles, dejen eso! – gritó Wood enojado y lo que vio a continuación lo saco más de quicio, las papas por las que habían estado peleando salieron disparadas de la cajita feliz y fueron a parar a su pulcro escritorio - ¡Salgan ya de mi vista! – gritó Wood apuntándolos con su pistola Beretta M92F, Blaise y Theo alzaron sus manos y Draco salió de aquella oficina con cara de pocos amigos.

_Raven city 5:35 pm_

- No puedo creerlo – decía Ginny enojada mientras comía de su hamburguesa - ¡Que carajos tiene en la cabeza ese sujeto! Está convencido que nosotros hemos venido a quitarle su trabajo

- Y eso no es lo peor Ginny, no le permitió a Hermione revisar el lugar del último ataque, alegando que la policía ya estaba investigando allí y que nosotros no podíamos meternos en eso – dijo Dean tomando de su soda

- No sé ustedes, pero yo no me iré de aquí hasta resolver todo lo que está ocurriendo – dijo Hermione mirando fijamente por la ventana de aquel pequeño restaurante

Hermione era una mujer de apariencia implacable, era decidida y fuerte pero también sabía ser compresiva y dulce cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Pero lo más destacado de esta mujer era su fuerte carácter y su perseverancia, por ello a sus cortos 24 años había resuelto más de un caso. La castaña estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de una sirena llamo su atención, había escuchado muchas sirenas en su vida, pero aquella le pareció distinta. La persona que manejaba la ambulancia que producía ese sonido, iba demasiado apresurada, tanto que estuvo a punto de estrellarse un par de veces. Hermione arrugo su frente, de un momento a otro comenzaba a tener una mal presentimiento y su teoría fue confirmada cuando la camarera corrió en dirección del televisor y con manos temblorosas lo encendió.

_Buenas noches, me encuentro en la entrada del bosque de Raven city donde hace tan solo 15 minutos otra persona ha sufrido el ataque del asesino que ronda la ciudad. La policía está realizando una operación de rastreo del implicado, se han desplegado 4 escuadrones por todo el bosque en busca de cualquier pista. Se cree que la persona atacada es el médico que hace poco llegó a la ciudad. Que en estos momentos está siendo trasladado al hospital. Se le recomienda a los habitantes de Raven city que mantengan la calma y no salgan a altas horas de la noche. Desde el lugar de los hechos, Pansy Parkinson. _

- Entonces… esa fue la ambulancia – dijo Hermione en un susurro – Debemos ir al hospital – expresó Hermione decidida saliendo del lugar seguida de Ginny y Dean

- ¿Qué haremos allá, Hermione? – preguntó Ginny confusa

- Buscar respuestas Ginny – manifestó la castaña sin darle tiempo a su compañera de refutar

_Bosque de Raven city 5:50 pm _

- Harry no crees que ya está oscureciendo, deberíamos ir a casa – dijo Ron caminando en medio de la espesa hierba del bosque

- Son ordenes Ron, nos dijeron que debíamos buscar pistas y eso estamos haciendo ¿no? – repuso Harry molesto, ¿qué clase de policía era Ron? Entonces un sonido proveniente de unos matorrales lo alertó, con extremo cuidado desenfundó su pistola SIG Sauer P228 y caminó lentamente hacia donde había escuchado todo.

- ¡Harry mira! – gritó Ron señalando a un lugar claro del bosque, una mujer caminaba hacia ellos, su paso era inestable y a decir verdad parecía que estaba pasada de copas porque se tambaleaba. Harry encendió su linterna e ilumino a la chica que se aproximaba y se asustó al ver su camisa blanca llena de sangre

- ¿Está usted bien? – preguntó Harry acercándose confundido ante la nula respuesta de la chica

- Harry esto no me gusta nada – dijo Ron apuntando con su arma a la chica

- Tonterías – dijo Lee Jordan acercándose a la mujer – Tranquilícese señorita, la ayudaremos ¿está usted herida? – preguntó Jordan acercando su rostro al de la joven y entonces ocurrió, la chica emitió un horrible lamento a la vez que mordía a el policía Jordan en el cuello reiteradas veces. Ron y Harry estaban pasmados observando aquella escena sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Harry reacciono gritando.

- ¡Suéltelo ahora mismo, o disparo! - la chica levanto su cabeza dejando ver el cuerpo ensangrentado e inconsciente de Lee Jordan en el suelo – Oh por Dios – susurró Harry horrorizado, Ron hiperventilaba mientras miraba la escena - ¡Quédese donde está! – vociferó el pelinegro al ver que la mujer caminaba hacia Ron esta vez

- Harry, esa mujer o lo que quiera que sea, no te entiende y no se detendrá – dijo Ron asustado

- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó Harry disparando a la pierna de la chica que después de recibir el impacto camino como si nada le hubiese ocurrido. Entonces un segundo impacto provino de alguien más y el comisario Snape hizo su aparición, se acercó al cuerpo de Lee Jordan y tocando levemente su cuello pronunció.

- No hay nada que hacer, está muerto – dijo Snape

- No puede ser… - exclamó Ron bastante pálido y temblando ligeramente

- ¿Señor, que era esa cosa? - preguntó Harry consternado

- No hay tiempo para hacer preguntas señor Potter, diríjase a la comisaria, tome el armamento que necesite y ayude a evacuar a los civiles – dijo Snape seriamente tanto que a Harry y a Ron no les quedaron ganas de replicar.

_Hospital de Raven city 6:10 pm _

Hermione corría por los pasillos del hospital de Raven city, seguida de sus compañeros Dean Thomas y Ginny Weasley; sabía que en ese lugar encontraría las respuestas que estaba buscando, así que con extrema seriedad se acercó a la recepción de aquel lugar.

- Buenas noches señorita, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, soy agente del FBI, estoy investigando la ola de asesinatos de las que ha sido víctima esta ciudad. Me urge hablar con la última persona atacada que por lo que tengo entendido ingreso a este centro asistencial – dijo Hermione mientras la recepcionista la miraba con temor en su rostro

- El paciente está en la habitación 304 del bloque B, sean discretos por favor, no disponen de mucho tiempo – dijo la chica de rasgos orientales, cabello negro y largo, con expresión de preocupación en su rostro

- Muchas gracias, Cho – dijo Hermione leyendo el carnet que acreditaba a la chica como trabajadora de aquel lugar.

Hermione, Ginny y Dean se encaminaron inmediatamente a la habitación de la víctima, con la intención de interrogarlo. Al llegar encontraron a una chica rubia de no más de 21 años, llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado, blusa de lana gris, converse del mismo color y un gracioso gorrito tejido.

- Hola – saludo Hermione entrando a la habitación

- Hola – respondió la chica con una tierna sonrisa – Mi papi y yo estábamos explorando las montañas, porque nos gusta mucho la naturaleza, cuando la vimos… ella estaba lastimada y nosotros decidimos cuidarla y así lo hicimos; pero cuando anocheció su rostro comenzó a ponerse muy pálido, sudaba demasiado y parecía que estaba sufriendo. Papá decidió llevarla a un hospital porque se había salido de nuestras manos y entonces pasó… – relataba la chica haciendo una pausa – ella atacó a papá, lo mordió y yo… yo me quede allí viendo como ella lo devoraba

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Dean observando al hombre que estaba recostado en la camilla, pálido, cabello rubio platino igual al de la muchacha. – Es tu padre…

- Si – contesto la chica con expresión soñadora

- Eso que nos acabas de contar, fue lo que le ocurrió a tu padre – dedujo Hermione sentándose junto a la rubia

- Si, es todo lo que sé. Cuando los vi entrar supe que venían por respuestas – comentó la rubia mirando a su padre

- ¿Dices que tu padre fue atacado por una mujer? – preguntó Ginny tratando de ordenar el extraño rompecabezas que había surgido

- Si, ella lo atacó y yo no pude hacer nada – dijo la chica

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, linda? – pregunto Dean con dulzura

- Luna Lovegood, mi papi y yo habíamos llegado hace dos días a la ciudad. Él iba a comenzar a trabajar como médico mañana

- ¿Recuerdas el rostro de la mujer que atacó a tu padre, Luna? – preguntó Hermione

- No… lo único que recuerdo es que ella llevaba una camisa blanca que estaba cubierta de sangre y luego que mordió a mi padre se movía de una forma extraña como si no tuviera equilibrio. Yo corrí aterrorizada y encontré un par de oficiales en el camino, pero cuando ellos llegaron solo encontraron a mi padre desangrándose – contestó Luna

- ¿Notaste algo extraño en esa mujer, Luna? – dijo Dean empezando a preocuparse

- Si, ella no hablaba, no escuchaba… ella solo gruñía – dijo Luna suspirando, entonces el aparato que monitoreaba al padre de la chica comenzó a sonar descontroladamente

- ¿Papá? – dijo luna con la voz quebrada

Ginny corrió a llamar a algún médico que atendiera la situación, de inmediato un par de enfermeras hicieron acto de presencia, intentando reestablecer los signos vitales del paciente. Ginny, Hermione, Luna y Dean, observaban desde la gran ventana de cristal las maniobras de los médicos por salvar la vida del paciente, pero todos los esfuerzos fueron en vano, lo habían perdido. Luna se desplomó en el suelo mientras las lágrimas salían de sus enormes ojos azules, había perdido a su madre a la tierna edad de 9 años y ahora su padre también la dejaba. Dean tomó a aquella hermosa chica de mirada tierna e inocente y la levantó del suelo, dándole un abrazo para reconfortarla por su perdida.

Hermione miraba como la enfermera cubría el cuerpo inerte del padre de aquella pobre muchacha, entonces lo imposible ocurrió. El hombre que segundos atrás había muerto despertó y atacó a la enfermera mordiéndola salvajemente en un brazo. Ginny, Dean, Luna y Hermione observaron aterrorizadas como los médicos y demás enfermeras eran mordidos mientras intentaban ayudar a su compañera.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – expresó Dean boquiabierto

- Hermione, Dean ¡Debemos salir ya de este lugar! – expresó la pelirroja preocupada

A los ojos de Hermione todo sucedía en cámara lenta, una a una de las personas del hospital fueron pereciendo frente al monstruo en el que se había convertido el padre de Luna. Debía salir de allí o su vida se vería en riesgo pero no podía, sus piernas no respondían, hasta que Dean la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Hermione! – Gritó Dean empujándola levemente - ¡Debemos irnos!

- Si… - fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione

- ¿Dónde está luna? – preguntó Ginny corriendo por los pasillos

- No lo sé, debemos seguir – intervino Dean corriendo hacia la salida.

_Corporación Arklay sede New York 7:00 pm_

Blaise, Draco y Theodore se disponían a dirigirse a su casa cuando los gritos de Oliver Wood los hicieron detenerse.

- ¡Hey! vengo persiguiéndolos desde el quinto piso – dijo Oliver respirando con dificultad

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Draco secamente

- Tenemos misión. Nos enviaran a un lugar llamado Raven city, la corporación Arklay lleva a cabo experimentos allí, al parecer un experimento se escapó y está generando el caos en la ciudad. Nuestra misión es controlar a lo que sea que este atacando a la comunidad, eliminar las pruebas que salpiquen a la corporación Arklay y por último evacuar a los civiles que sean importante para Arklay – dijo Oliver serio

- Oye, deberías ordenar las prioridades – repuso Theo confuso

- ¿Cuándo tenemos que partir? – preguntó Draco

- Ahora mismo – dijo Oliver – lleven el equipo necesario, los espero en 15 minutos – dijo Oliver entrando a la sede

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Quiero agradecer a Smithback, Lunitha-Nott23, Jossi Redfield, Shio, Renesmee Balck Cullen1096 y a Isis Snape por sus valiosos comentarios, así como también a aquellos que tienen esta historia como favorito o la siguen. Millones de gracias. Esto va dedicado a ustedes. Disfruten y para los que tienen dudas pueden enviarme un mensaje privado con gusto las contestaré. Esta historia sigue señores._

* * *

**Advertencia:**_ Los personajes de Harry potter pertenecen a la maravillosa JKR y partes de la trama de la historia pertenecen a Capcom._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_Raven city 7:30 pm_

Harry manejaba el automóvil como mejor podía en medio de la densa neblina que cubría al bosque y a sus alrededores, en dos ocasiones había estado a punto de colisionar con otro auto que iba a exceso de velocidad y luego con un árbol. Ron se hallaba en el asiento del copiloto intentando recargar su arma sin éxito alguno pues él era un manojo de nervios y sus manos no servían de a mucho para la labor que deseaba realizar.

- Ron, cálmate todo estará bien – expresó Harry frenando el auto y colocando una mano en el hombro del que consideraba su hermano, el que nunca tuvo.

- Sé que puede sonar extraño Harry… pero tengo miedo – dijo Ron dejando de lado su arma – ¿qué son esas cosas? ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí, Harry? – preguntó el pelirrojo temblando

- No lo sé Ron, pero nuestro deber como policías es ayudar a los civiles y eso es lo que haremos ¿De acuerdo? – Harry observó el rostro de Ron, estaba más pálido que de costumbre, remojaba constantemente sus labios y sus manos no paraban de temblar, Harry sabía que debía hacer algo por su mejor amigo. – Escucha Ron, pase lo que pase o a quien sea que nos tengamos que enfrentar somos compañeros y nos debemos apoyar el uno al otro, pero si estás nervioso dudo mucho que lo puedas hacer. Concéntrate y trata de tranquilizarte, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. – Ron asintió y comenzó a respirar profundo mientras Harry seguía su camino hacia la ciudad. Luego de 5 minutos conduciendo, Harry por fin vio la ciudad, pisó el acelerador y se dirigió a toda prisa a la comisaria.

- ¡Harry cuidado! – gritó Ron girando el volante y haciendo que Harry perdiera el control del vehículo y chocara contra otro auto.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – gritó Harry golpeando el volante

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Ron mirando a Harry

- Si, ¡Se puede saber porque hiciste eso! – dijo Harry un poco enojado, Ron se bajó del auto sin dar ninguna explicación.

- ¡Gracias a Dios están acá! – el grito de una mujer llamó la atención de Harry que bajó del vehículo como hace unos minutos lo había hecho Ron. – Esas cosas están por todos lados, en el bosque, en el hospital… - Harry y Ron podían escuchar a la chica hablar pero no la veían por ningún lado, hasta que ella levantó una mano dentro de un carro viejo, estaba escondida debajo del asiento trasero.

- Un momento señorita ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Harry acercándose

- ¡No tengo la menor idea de que son! – respondió airada la chica

- ¿Puede salir de allí, por favor? – pidió Ron a la muchacha que se ocultaba en un viejo auto al parecer abandonado, la chica salió de su escondite. En su rostro y ropa tenía machas de lodo y parecía estar muy nerviosa.

- ¡Pansy Parkinson! – exclamó Ron boquiabierto

- Si, si la gran Pansy Parkinson cariño, pero ahora no estoy para autógrafos – dijo la chica haciendo un gesto desinteresado con su mano

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – dijo Harry

- Estaba en las afueras del bosque cubriendo la escena del crimen cuando una cosa atacó a mi camarógrafo, yo logre escapar por poco y corrí hacia la ciudad. Pero parece que la situación aquí no está mejor, la comisaria está vacía, los supermercados han sido saqueados, la gente corre despavorida por las calles y esas cosas que te muerden andan sueltas – terminó su relato la pelinegra haciendo caras extrañas

- Harry, han llegado hasta la ciudad – dijo Ron asustado

- ¿Dónde has estado metido poli? – Preguntó Pansy con evidente sarcasmo – Esas cosas están en la ciudad desde hace media hora, del hospital se escuchaban gritos y luego…

- Luego ¿Qué? – dijo Ron interesado

- No lo sé, luego todo se volvió un caos. La gente se dirige a la salida de la ciudad, todos quieren escapar de este infierno – la pelinegra frotaba sus manos nerviosamente

- ¿Usted por qué no ha huido? – se animó a preguntar Harry

- ¡Que les pasa a los policías de hoy en día! – Exclamó Pansy poniendo los ojos en blanco - no voy a irme sola mientras esas criaturas repugnantes andan por allí sueltas, he visto lo que les pasa a los que muerden – dijo Pansy

- ¿Qué les ocurre? – dijo Ron

- ¡Pues se convierten en uno de ellos! – Exclamó con fastidio la periodista – Escuchen, debemos salir de aquí, cuando los vi en su auto supe que eran mi boleto de salida, que dicen ¿creen que esa basura aun funcione? – dijo señalando el auto

- Si te refieres al auto, si funcionará – dijo Harry

- Entonces que estamos esperando, debemos irnos ¡Ahora! – dijo con autoritarismo la chica subiendo al auto

….

Hermione, Ginny y Dean estaban exhaustos, habían corrido hasta el hotel donde se estaban hospedando para intentar comunicarse con sus compañeros del FBI e informarle la situación por la que estaban pasando; sin embargo en la sede no contestaban a sus mensajes y esto había comenzado a poner impaciente a la pelirroja.

- ¡Incomunicados y en una ciudad llena de esas criaturas! – manoteaba Ginny mirando por la ventana del hotel

- Ginny debes mantener la calma, talvez nos enviaran refuerzos – aseguró Dean cargando su carabina M4A1 (fusil de asalto)

- Pues eso espero, las cosas han comenzado a empeorar – dijo la pelirroja al observar el caos que habían en las calles.

Hermione miraba atenta las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor, los gritos, las personas corriendo para salvar sus vidas y esas extrañas criaturas que hasta hace poco podían llamarse seres humanos, era como estar viviendo una película de terror, una que estaba ocurriendo bajo sus narices sin que ella hiciera algo por evitarla. Entonces tomó una decisión, ella no dejaría que aquellas cosas desataran el infierno sobre Raven city, ella podía evitarlo. Tomó su porta armas y se lo colocó encima de sus hombros, guardando en él sus dos pistolas FN five-seveN con mira laser, en su cadera acomodó un cinturón en donde guardó la munición que utilizaría para cargar sus armas, una linterna y un cuchillo. Sus compañeros la miraban confundidos hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio.

- No voy a permitir que esas cosas, lo que quiera que sea, arrase a la población de esta ciudad. Iré a ayudar a los civiles que lo necesiten – exclamó Hermione decidida tomando su otra pistola Desert Eagle y colocándola en el porta armas de su pantalón.

- Pero Hermione… no hemos recibido órdenes, no podemos… - decía Ginny conmocionada

- Si podemos Ginny, no olvides tu deber para con los ciudadanos. Ahora ustedes deciden, se quedan a esperar ayuda o van conmigo

- Pareces que fueras a una guerra – dijo Ginny boquiabierta al ver a Hermione tomar una pistola Glock 17

- No sé qué está allá afuera Ginny, debo prepararme para todo – dijo la castaña, al término que Hermione dejo de hablar, Dean tomó un maletín y comenzó a guardar municiones allí, y luego se posicionó al lado de Hermione.

- Estoy listo agente Granger – dijo Dean sonriendo, Hermione correspondió su sonrisa - ¿Vienes Weasley? – preguntó Dean desconcertando a Ginny que luego de unos segundos sonrió con malicia diciendo.

- Claro agente Thomas, si no voy con ustedes entonces ¿Quién será la hermosa agente que les salvará el trasero? – el comentario de Ginny los hizo sonreír a todos y una vez Ginny recogió lo necesario se dispusieron a salir del hotel.

…

35 minutos sobre volando a Raven city desde el helicóptero llevaban el equipo Delta como mejor eran conocidos, su capitán Oliver Wood y los mercenarios, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni. Desde arriba se podía observar las llamaradas productos de los incendios, personas saqueando almacenes y los intentos de los oficiales por apaciguar los desórdenes en la ciudad.

- No me digas que para esto nos trajiste acá Wood, estos son desórdenes normales en una ciudad – decía Blaise bufando

- Yo recibo órdenes de un superior Zabinni, mi deber es obedecer, pero claro esa palabra no está en el diccionario de ustedes tres – siseó Wood molesto. Theodore no prestaba atención a la discusión que mantenía Blaise y Oliver, él solo observaba y analizaba la situación en las calles de Raven city; entonces vio a una chica que corría en la azotea de un edificio seguida de un grupo de personas que intentaban alcanzarla, no eran más de cinco pero al parecer estaban empeñados en atraparla. Theo contempló la escena, le pareció extraña y más cuando la chica quedó al borde del precipicio de aquel edificio y amenazaba a los demás con un bate de béisbol. Theo supo que debía actuar cuando la joven lanzó un certero golpe a uno de sus atacantes y este volvió a levantarse en menos de un minuto y sin quejarse por el impacto recibido.

- ¡Hey! – Gritó el castaño recibiendo la atención del piloto – Déjame aquí – los presentes lo miraron como si estuviese loco pero Theo no desistió en su idea – Esa chica necesita ayuda – dijo Theo con el ceño fruncido – ¡Voy a bajar! – dijo decidido

- ¿Estás loco? – Exclamó Wood enojado – tenemos estrictas órdenes de bajarnos en helipuerto de la comisaria y eso está a 20 minutos de aquí

- No me importa, voy a salvarla, sigan ustedes – dijo Theo bajando por la cuerda a la vez que disparaba con su fusil Heckler & Koch G36.

- ¡Nott, te ordeno que regreses! – gritaba Oliver desesperado, Draco y Blaise se observaron por breves segundos y se lanzaron en busca de su amigo aumentando así el enojo de Oliver su capitán.

- ¿Qué hacemos señor? – preguntó el piloto del helicóptero

- Sigue el curso normal, supongo que me encontraré más tarde con ellos y que ojala no estén confiados en que no colocaré esto en el informe – decía Oliver enojado - ¡Diríjanse a la comisaria, allí nos encontramos! – alcanzó a gritarles Oliver antes de perderlos de vista

Theo observó a la chica asustada a su lado, había soltado el bate que minutos antes le había servido para defenderse y ahora estaba sentada en el piso y abrazaba sus piernas mientras sollozaba. Con cuidado se agachó frente a ella y alzó su rostro, era la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás, sus hermosos y grandes ojos azules que hacían contraste con su cabello rubio.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Theo mirándola embelesado

- S... si – tartamudeó la chica y Theo se percató del ligero temblor de su labio inferior

- ¡Nott, mal nacido! – Gritó Blaise sacándolo de su trance - ¿Por qué bajaste sin avisarnos? – Le reprochó su amigo que al observar a la chica en el suelo sonrió coquetamente – Blaise Zabinni para ti, hermosa – dijo ofreciéndole su mano a la joven que no tardo en aceptarla

- Luna Lovegood – respondió la rubia secándose las lágrimas. Draco Malfoy observaba los cuerpos de las personas que habían sido abatidas por Theodore Nott, algo no le encajó dentro de aquella situación, ¿Por qué esas personas perseguían a esa rubia?

- ¡Hey rubia! – Habló Draco secamente - ¿Qué le sucedió a estas personas?

- Se han convertidos en zombies – dijo la chica con naturalidad, Draco soltó una carcajada de burla al igual que Blaise, Theo solo se mantuvo contemplando a luna en silencio.

- Muy bonita y tierna pero ya está loca – dijo Blaise con burla

- No estoy loca, estoy diciendo la verdad, ellos son zombies yo los vi cuando se convirtieron y luego intentaron morderme – dijo Luna sin cambiar su dulce tono de voz

- Sabes deberías llamarte Lunática y no luna, porque has perdido la razón, ahora si te ha quedado un poquito de cordura en esa cabecita tuya, guíanos a la comisaria – dijo Draco mientras miraba a luna que hacia un pequeño puchero.

- ¡Cuidado atrás! – gritó la rubia alertando a Blaise que se vio encima a una de las personas que Theo había "matado"

- ¡Pero qué demonios! – decía el moreno forcejeando con una chica cubierta de sangre pero que tenía la fuerza de 5 hombres. Draco disparó justo en la cabeza de la chica y está cayó encima de Blaise. – Que asco Draco, debiste haberme avisado – exclamó Blaise levantándose y tratándose de limpiar su perfecto uniforme negro que lo acreditaba como miembro de la A.S.F.U _Arklay Special Forces Unit_ ('unidad de fuerzas especiales de Arklay'). De repente las cuatro personas a las que Theo había disparado se levantaban poco a poco.

- Creo que comenzaré a creer esa teoría tuya de los zombies nena – dijo Blaise disparando a la cabeza a cada uno de ellos – vaya Draco creo que has encontrado la solución para eliminar a estas cosas, un disparo en la cabeza

- ¿Cómo comenzó todo esto de… los zombies? – dijo Draco suspirando, aquella teoría no terminaba de creérsela pero a falta de una respuesta, tomaría esa por el momento.

- No lo sé realmente hace dos días llegué con mi padre a la ciudad, luego a él lo atacó un zombi y se convirtió en uno de ellos infectando a todos los del hospital. Yo me refugié en el baño pero luego supe que no era un lugar seguro y decidí salir y entonces me atacaron y luego él me salvo – dijo Luna sonriendo con dulzura a su héroe

- No fue nada – dijo Theodore sonriéndole a aquella dulce chica, Draco y Blaise se miraron con complicidad para luego caminar y dejar solos a su amigo y aquella linda rubia de mirada soñadora.

- ¡Nott vienes o te vas a quedar allí como un idiota! – dijo Draco desde una distancia considerable, Theo reaccionó y cedió el paso para que Luna pasara primero, ella caminaba siguiendo a Draco y Blaise.

- Por cierto – expresó la rubia volteando su rostro hasta mirar completamente a Theodore - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Theo se sonrojó ante la mirada penetrante de la chica le sonrió de lado y con algo de nerviosismo le dijo.

- Theodore Nott – dijo con simpleza

- ¿Puedo decirte Theo? – preguntó la rubia con cierta vergüenza

- ¡Claro! – dijo el castaño caminando al lado de ella

Mientras Theo no paraba de mirar a luna, Draco y Blaise intentaban abrir la puerta que daba acceso al edificio (hospital) y seguir su curso a la comisaria.

- Yo no recomendaría hacer eso – habló luna luego de unos minutos al observar a Blaise y Draco querer entrar al hospital

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo Draco – Oh espera no me digas, hay más de esas cosas allá abajo ¿cierto?

- Muchísimas más – contestó Luna

- ¿Sabes una manera de salir de aquí sin entrar al edificio? – pregunto Blaise

- Sin entrar es difícil, pero podemos bajar por aquellas escaleras, rompemos la ventana que da al pasillo del tercer piso en donde hay menos zombies y luego bajamos los dos pisos que nos harían falta – dijo Luna abriendo sus ojos azules

- Que brillante idea – se quejó Blaise

- Por lo menos ella dice algo, ¡imbécil! – Dijo Theo enojado – tú te la has pasado quejándote

- ¿Yo? – Replicó Blaise negando con la cabeza – Aquí el insoportable es Draco que vino sin el uniforme y ahora se está quejando que su perfecta ropa se dañará – Draco miró arqueando una ceja a Blaise, era cierto que él no había llevado el uniforme sin embargo en ningún momento se había quejado. Malfoy se divertía haciendo enojar al capitán Oliver Wood por ello había llevado a la misión un pantalón negro ajustado, camisa manga larga azul eléctrico, botas de cuero y lo único que lo diferenciaba de un civil era su chaleco con las siglas A.S.F.U

- Vamos a seguir el plan de Lovegood – dijo Draco sin prestar atención al comentario de Blaise – Nott será mejor que le entregues un arma, no pienso estar retrasándome por salvarles el pellejo a ustedes – Theo sin meditarlo sacó de su porta armas una Desert Eagle y se la ofreció a luna

- ¡Estás loco! – Gritó de repente Blaise golpeando a Theodore – ¡Una Desert Eagle! Vas a hacer que se fracture la muñeca, idiota – Theo reaccionó y con un poco de vergüenza guardo su arma entonces Blaise extendió su mano hacia luna ofreciéndole su pistola Beretta 92FS.

- Muchas gracias a todos por haberme salvado, pero no puedo aceptarla, yo estoy en contra de las armas – decía Luna rechazando a Blaise

- Creo que no estamos para esos ideales en estos momentos, acepta el arma porque no creo que quieras ir con el bate golpeando cabezas – dijo Blaise sonriéndole a Luna

- Acéptala Luna – hablo Theo seriamente – Y la úsala cuando lo creas conveniente – el castaño se acercó a Luna y posicionándose detrás de la chica le susurró – Primero miras, luego apuntas donde quieras disparar y tira del gatillo. Debes tener cuidado con el retroceso por eso siempre mantén el brazo con el que disparas recto y el otro flexionado para que el retroceso sea menor – Luna observaba a Theo mientras este hablaba, en realidad la chica se había perdido en aquellos ojos azules desde que él había comenzado a hablar por lo que no había prestado mucha atención a sus palabras. – Hagamos un disparo de prueba, ¿Te parece? – Dijo Theo, Luna asintió mecánicamente, la rubia se sorprendió cuando el chico tomó sus manos con delicadeza y las posicionó perfectamente sobre el arma – Ahora Luna, dale a aquella puerta – le susurró Nott haciéndola poner nerviosa

- ¿A… a esa? - La rubia no podía ocultar su nerviosismo y cuando Theodore pasó sus manos por los hombros de ella, tuvo que respirar profundo para que sus piernas no fallaran

- Bonita debes calmarte para que puedas hacer esto – le dijo Theo

- Estoy lista… - susurró la rubia apuntando a su blanco

- Adelante – le contestó Theo sonriendo a su espalda, ella correspondió su sonrisa y disparó cerrando los ojos en el acto.

- ¿Cómo me fue? – preguntó Luna abriendo los ojos y quedando boquiabierta al darse cuenta que le había disparado a la cerradura de la puerta que mantenía a los zombies del otro lado.

- Eh… será mejor que sigamos con las clases otro día – dijo Theo apuntando a los zombies que entraban

- Son demasiados, vamos por las escaleras – gritó Draco al darse cuenta de la situación. Rápidamente los agentes del equipo Delta se movilizaron, Blaise los cubría mientras Theo que bajaba las escaleras y supervisaba que el tercer pasillo estuviese despejado.

- ¡Despejado! – les gritó Theo a sus compañeros que no tardaron en ponerse a bajar las escaleras no sin antes enviar a Luna primero, la rubia era torpe bajando escaleras, por lo que Theo tuvo que ayudarla tomándola de la cintura y lanzándola al pasillo, para que sus compañeros bajaran con mayor rapidez. Blaise se recostó en una esquina del pasillo respirando con dificultad al igual que Draco que se posicionó a su lado.

- Tu fuerte no son las escaleras, nena – replicó Blaise cargando su arma

- Lo… lo siento, yo me puse muy nerviosa y creo que lo mejor es que ustedes sigan, yo solo los retrasaré – dijo la rubia con tristeza

- No te vamos a dejar – repuso Draco algo molesto – Además, nos facilitaste la ruta de escape – Luna bajó su rostro con vergüenza, Draco observó los movimientos de la chica, no debía pasar de los 21 años era apenas una chiquilla a la que la vida le había arrebatado a su padre de una forma desastrosa. Sintió pesar por ella, entonces algo en su interior se movió y aunque él no solía ser muy amable con todos, se fijó que ser amigable con la chica que casualmente se parecía mucho a él, no le haría ningún daño. La protegería, velaría porque llegara sana y salva a un mejor lugar y todo lo que Draco se proponía lo cumplía. - ¿Luna Lovegood, no? – preguntó Draco acercándose a Luna que levanto su cabeza asintiendo en respuesta al rubio – Mírame Luna – dijo tomando su rostro – No te vamos a dejar aunque hagas que nos regresemos mil veces para salvarte, es más puedo asegurarte que primero dejaría a Blaise que dejarte sola a ti – las palabras de Draco conmovieron a Luna y no supo porque pero lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras sollozaba. Draco colocó su mano torpemente en la espalda de Luna y la calmó.

- ¡Hey! Esto es conmovedor y los felicito por haber encontrado a su hermano perdido pero tenemos compañía – dijo Blaise apuntando a tres zombies que se aproximaban por el pasillo, con rapidez el ojimiel acabó con las criaturas – Ahora sí, como esta eso que me dejarías morir antes que a Luna, comprendo que hayas encontrado a la hermana que nunca tuviste pero, ¡dejar morir al hombre más sexy del mundo! – exclamó Blaise consternado, Theodore sonrió por el comentario de Blaise, inclusive Draco lo estaba haciendo; Luna observó a los chicos y supo entonces que había encontrado su lugar.

- Blaise, haz un reconocimiento del pasillo, nosotros te cubriremos – dijo Draco esta vez con seriedad

- ¿Quién te nombró el capitán? ¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo? – repuso boquiabierto el moreno

- Primero cuando Oliver no está yo soy el superior y segundo vas a ir tú porque en estos momentos no confió en la salud mental de Nott – dijo Draco mirando a Theodore que observaba a Luna sin prestar atención a sus palabras - ¡Nott! Te necesito concentrado – Theo abrió los ojos y se enderezó alejándose de Luna con evidente pena.

Blaise no tardó más y tomó su fusil con fuerza mientras se internaba por los pasillos poco iluminados de aquel hospital, miraba en todas las direcciones, no podía permitirse un movimiento en falso o su vida y la de sus compañeros podía estar en riesgo; sabía porque Draco lo enviaba a reconocimiento a él, Oliver solía decirle que tenía la habilidad de un gato de andar sigilosamente y atacar a sus enemigos sin ser descubierto, habilidad de la cual se sentía orgulloso, pero esta vez tenía algo de miedo, ser alcanzado por una bala por un descuido podía tener solución hasta cierto punto, pero ahora que recordaba las palabras de la rubia – que en algún universo alterno era la hermana perdida de Draco por su parecido – ella había dicho que con tan solo una mordida se podían convertir en una de esas criaturas y cometer un error significaba perder dolorosa e irremediablemente una vida sin poder hacer nada. Un gemido proveniente de una habitación contigua a él lo hizo detenerse, realizó la señal a sus compañeros los cuales también se detuvieron, primero Draco, luego Luna y por último Theodore.

- ¿Escuchan eso? – preguntó Blaise en un susurró

- Un gruñido… - dijo Luna tomando su bate fuertemente – esas cosas están allí dentro

- ¿Tenemos que entrar? – preguntó Theo con fastidio, aquellas criaturas estaban empezando a hartarlo

- ¿Tienes otra ruta de escape? – Dijo Draco mirando a Theo, el castaño bajó la cabeza en señal de impotencia, Draco al darse cuenta de que Theo calló dijo – Entonces sí, tenemos que ir por allí. Escuchen, esto es lo que haremos, Blaise tu entras de primero, yo te cubro…

- ¡Hey! Es porque no soy blanco ¿verdad? – Decía Blaise enojado – Claro los negros mueren de primero en las películas

- Tú no eres negro – le protestó Draco pero al ver la indignación de Blaise, rodó sus ojos y dijo - Está bien ya cállate, yo entraré de primero y tú me cubrirás – dijo Draco rodando los ojos por el comentario de Blaise

- ¿Y Theo que hará? Oh no me digas ya sé, Nott cuidará de su novia – expresó Blaise mordazmente haciendo sonrojar a Theodore y a Luna

- ¡Basta de charlas, más acción! – susurró Theodore posicionándose junto a Draco

- ¡Oh por Dios, volvió nuestro Theodore! – dijo Blaise bromeando emocionado

Theodore abrió cuidadosamente la puerta e irrumpió en aquella habitación, Draco le seguía de cerca y Blaise se encargaba de garantizar que sus compañeros no fueran atacados.

- ¿Hacia dónde debemos ir? – susurró Theodore

- Cruza a la izquierda – le dijo Luna con un tono de voz bastante bajo

Draco y Theo se pusieron a cubierto detrás de una pared, que daba a la siguiente planta con el fin de observar si el lugar estaba despejado o no y lo que vieron los dejó congelados. En la planta 2 habían tres animales que definitivamente en su pasada vida habían sido perros pero ahora ellos no tenían la menor idea de que eran.

- ¡Que carajos son esas cosas! – susurró Blaise haciéndole señas a Luna, que movió su cabeza dando entender que ella tampoco sabía nada.

- No podemos simplemente correr y dejar a los caninos atrás – preguntó Draco

- No lo creo… - dijo Theodore mirando dulcemente a Luna - ¿Conoces una ruta de escape diferente, Luna?

- Los ductos de ventilación podrían servir – contestó la rubia sujetando firmemente su bate

- Olvídalo, no pienso meterme allí, prefiero enfrentarme a los peculiares perros – intervino Blaise

- Entonces que así sea… - canturreó Draco preparando su arma

…

En sus dos años de servicio como policía y el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Raven city, Harry nunca había a la ciudad tan desolada y destruida como ese día. Las calles estaban solas y sucias, algunos autos mal parqueados o estrellados y los centro comerciales saqueados. Estaba consternado ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿Qué estaba pasando en la pacifica comunidad de Raven city? De la noche a la mañana la ciudad se había visto invadida por las criaturas repugnantes como le llamaba Pansy o los zombies como les decía Ron infantilmente.

- ¡Harry cuidado! – gritó un nervioso Ron girando el volante y haciendo colisionar nuevamente al auto

- ¡Oye idiota! – Gritó enojada Pansy acomodando su cabello - ¿Acaso piensas matarnos?

- Lo siento – se disculpó Ron – Pero estuvimos a punto de atropellar a esa señorita – dijo el pelirrojo señalando a la joven que se dirigía tambaleante hacia ellos

- ¡Oh por Dios! – Decía Pansy tratando de salir del auto – Esa chica es una de esas cosas, ¡eres un tonto Weasley!

- ¿Podrías tener más respeto con la autoridad? – expresó Ron molesto bajando del auto para encarar a Pansy

- No cuando la autoridad la representa un tonto como tú, pudiste habernos matado, chocaste el auto sin razón y ahora estamos siendo acosados por esa cosa – dijo Pansy señalando a la chica que cada vez se aproximaba más

- Quieren callarse los dos, debemos salir de aquí – dijo Harry que todo el tiempo había estado analizando los daños del auto y fijándose si podía continuar. Harry caminó hacia Pansy y Ron para calmar la discusión que el par mantenía, cuando de todos los lugares comenzaron a salir más criaturas y en cuestión de segundos estaban rodeados por ellas.

- Harry, ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer? – dijo Ron retrocediendo

- ¿Cómo que qué van a hacer? – Intervino Pansy enojada – dispárales poli

- ¡Son personas, te has vuelto loca! – dijo Ron con fastidio

- Esas cosas ya no son personas y si les das la mínima oportunidad los tendrás encima de ti y no dudaran en destrozarte

- Debemos disparar Ron, a la cabeza como nos dijo el comisario Snape – dijo Harry seriamente

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó el pelirrojo dubitativo

- Saben que, creo que yo seguiré – dijo Pansy corriendo hacia una calle que se veía completamente vacía – Gracias por la ayuda chicos – gritó la pelinegra desapareciendo de su vista

- ¡Se va, así sin más nos abandona! – expresó Ron con indignación

- Concéntrate y empieza a disparar antes que esas cosas acaben con nosotros – le dijo Harry liquidando a tres zombies en frente de él con un certero disparo en su cabeza

Pansy Parkinson sabía que esa era su oportunidad de seguir y aunque la conciencia le decía que había sido un poco cruel al abandonar al par de policías que la habían ayudado, su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba por otro lado que en la lista de prioridades estaba ella antes que el guapo y sensato policía Harry Potter y su amigo tonto Ronald Weasley.

La pelinegra corría tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían, su respiración era agitada y estaba bastante asustada a decir verdad, pero no podía permitirse descansar en ese momento, porque fracasaría en su intento de salir de aquel infierno en el que se había convertido la hermosa Raven city. La chica debía encontrar un medio de transporte, pues correr por toda la ciudad no era una opción y menos teniendo a esas cosas persiguiéndote, a lo lejos pudo divisar la comisaria y su más fervoroso deseo apareció frente a ella, un auto abandonado que sería su boleto de escape, corrió sin pensar hacia el vehículo pero de inmediato al llegar al lugar, su rostro se desencajó y tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos al ver lo que la acechaba, en frente de ella estaba una criatura parecida a un perro, cuyo pelaje parecía haber sido arrancado. Demasiado asustada miró en todos lados buscando algo con que defenderse y no halló nada, suspiró con desganó ese era su fin.

- Excelente día para que el karma venga a mí – susurró con sarcasmo la sensual pelinegra, el can mostraba sus dientes peligrosamente mientras acechaba a su presa, en un momento de completa desesperación Pansy intentó abrir la puerta del auto detrás de ella y esto alarmó más al animal que corrió abriendo su enorme hocico dispuesto a atacarla. Pansy solo se limitó a colocar sus brazos en su rostro como un acto reflejo de defensa, pero el ataque nunca llego. La pelinegra abrió sus grandes ojos verdes observando a una figura que cada vez se hacía más visible, portaba un traje militar y era bastante atractivo y sumándole que hace algunos segundos la había salvado lanzando su cuchillo certeramente contra el can que ahora se hallaba tendido en el suelo. Sonrió con coquetería al verlo posicionarse frente a ella, él chico de 33 años sonrió de lado y guiñó un ojo a la chica

- Capitán Oliver Wood – habló el castaño con su perfecta voz varonil, Pansy le ofreció su mano totalmente hechizada por los ojos azules del guapo capitán

- Pansy Parkinson, gracias por salvarme – dijo apenada

- No fue nada, el mundo no merece quedarse sin una mujer tan hermosa como tú – dijo el chico sonriéndole con picardía

- ¡Oye tú, traidora! – gritó un chico pecoso y pelirrojo que se acercaba al lugar seguido de compañero de gafas y cabello negro.

- ¿Quién es ese, lo conoces? – preguntó Wood con cierta molestia en su voz, Pansy sonrió nerviosamente para luego contestar

- Digamos que es un viejo conocido con él que no quedé en buenos términos – dijo la pelinegra, Ron se acercó a ella apuntándola acusatoriamente con su dedo índice

- ¡Como te atreviste a dejarnos tirados luego que te ayudamos! – gritó Ron

- ¡Hey, más respeto con la señorita! – dijo Wood empujando levemente a Ron e interponiéndose en su camino hacia Pansy

- Oh mira, ya encontraste a alguien más a quien traicionar – soltó el policía con malicia

- ¿De qué habla? – interrogó Oliver a Pansy que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sonrió con nerviosismo

- De nada olvídalo – dijo la chica – Weasley ¡¿quieres dejar de lado tu comportamiento infantil?!

- ¡Claro me encantaría! – dijo con sarcasmo Ronald

- Bueno basta los dos, lo más importante ahora es salir de aquí sin morir en el intento y para eso es mejor estar unidos – habló Harry serenamente – oficial Harry Potter, miembro del departamento de policías de Raven city – dijo extendiendo su mano al nuevo conocido

- Oliver Wood – contestó el aludido aceptando la mano del pelinegro – Capitán del escuadrón Delta de la A.S.F.U

- ¿A. ? – preguntó Harry con cierto interés

- Unidad de fuerzas especiales de la corporación Arklay – contestó Wood sencillamente

- Fantástico – susurró Ron boquiabierto - ¿Supongo que han venido como refuerzos?

- No, en nuestra misión no está ayudarlos a ustedes

- Entonces, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe…

- Weasley, oficial Ronald Weasley – dijo Ron ofreciéndole su mano al desconocido

- Bien Weasley, la próxima vez que yo vea que le gritas a alguna mujer, me voy a encargar de que seas el conejillo de indias para que pruebes unos cuantos golpes que recientemente he aprendido – dijo Oliver molesto despreciando la mano de Ron, el pelirrojo tragó con dificultad sintiéndose el idiota más grande del mundo.

- Bueno basta de charlas, debemos irnos – dijo Harry tomando el control de la situación

- Me reuniría con mi equipo aquí en la comisaria pero primero los ayudaré a salir de este lugar. Me comunicaré con ellos – dijo Oliver tomando su comunicador y hablando claramente - ¡Imbéciles! – Sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna – Encontré a un grupo de civiles – decía Oliver mientras Ron bufaba molesto – me voy a dirigir a la salida para ayudarlos, ustedes traten de encontrar sobrevivientes y nos encontramos en la salida para seguir con la misión, cambio y fuera.

…

Evacuar a los civiles no era tarea fácil sin embargo los hábiles agentes del FBI estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo y vaya que estaba dando resultados. Combatían contra esas horribles cosas a los que Ginny llamó zombies y trataban de salvar a las personas que se encontraban. Habían logrado ayudar a toda una familia a escapar de esas cosas y ahora caminaban por la desolada ciudad en busca de supervivientes.

- No hay nadie por el súper – Ginny regresaba al punto de encuentro con sus compañeros, totalmente exhausta y bastante agitada, tomó aire y continuó – Pero hay bastantes zombies allí, prácticamente me toco salir huyendo para no gastarme toda la munición

- Muy bien agente Weasley – dijo Dean con socarronería – Chicas no creen que deberíamos comer algo

- Esa cafetería se ve como una buena opción, algo debe haber allí – expresó Ginny relamiéndose los labios

- Bien, limpiemos el lugar y busquemos algún alimento allí – Hermione empezó a caminar en dirección a la cafetería pero de un momento a otro se detuvo – Dean y Ginny, tengan mucho cuidado y no olviden buscar alimentos que no hayan sido manipulados por esas cosas – sus compañeros asintieron con seriedad, sabían que Hermione era una mujer bastante profesional en todo lo que hacía y aquel no era un momento para contradecirla.

Los tres agentes entraron a la cafetería, era un lugar mediano, las mesas y sillas se encontraban tiradas en el piso, tal vez se había llevado algún forcejeo allí pero ellos no querían imaginar lo ocurrido, suficientes muertes habían visto en menos de un día. Ginny entró en la cocina del lugar sin dejar de apuntar hacia todas partes con su _Beretta,_la pelirroja tenía miedo, había enfrentado a los zombies pero nunca sola, siempre tenía el respaldo de su buen amigo Dean y su tutora Hermione. Hermione podía considerarse su hermana mayor, siempre cuidándola y guiándola por el camino correcto, gracias a Hermione, Ginny había entrado al FBI siendo tan joven y aunque estaba en periodo de practicante o prueba, ella se consideraba afortunada. Concentrada en lo que hacía comenzó a revisar todos los compartimientos de la cocina en busca de algún alimento, pero no había encontrado nada, la chica pelirroja pensó en salir de la cocina hasta que un sonido la hizo detenerse, sintió el miedo apropiarse de su cuerpo, miró a todos lados, buscando al creador de aquel sonido que más parecía un sollozo que un gemido.

- ¿Hay alguien allí? – preguntó Ginny con temor acercándose a una gran puerta metálica que seguramente daba hacia otra habitación, tal vez allí guardaban los alimentos. Con esa idea en mente Ginny abrió la gran puerta llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a tres figuras abalanzarse sobre ella sin darle tiempo a reaccionar cayó al suelo.

Hermione y Dean que estaban revisando el lugar cuando escucharon un gran estruendo y se dirigieron corriendo a la cocina, encontrando a Ginny en el suelo siendo abrazada por una chica pelinegra, a su lado un joven abrazaba fuertemente a una niña de cabello castaño que sollozaba.

- Gracias, gracias, mil gracias – dijo la muchacha pelinegra levantándose del suelo y ayudando a Ginny que estaba bastante pálida y sin habla – Guardaba la esperanza de que nos vinieran a rescatar – dijo abrazando a la niña

- ¿Cho? – dijo Hermione recordando a la amable chica que los había atendido a su llegada al hospital

- Oh Dios mío, ustedes son los agentes del FBI que yo atendí en la recepción del hospital – dijo Cho limpiando sus lágrimas

- Si, ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó Dean

- Si, cuando todo el caos comenzó en el hospital pude salir ilesa, entonces vine a esta cafetería que era de mi hermana para buscar a mi hija y salir de la ciudad, pero cuando llegué acá todo estaba hecho un desastre, por suerte mi sobrino Derek logró esconderse con mi hija. Pero mi hermana se convirtió en una de esas cosas – dijo con pena Cho, derramando algunas lágrimas

- Tranquila Cho, todo estará bien – dijo Hermione mirando a la pequeña hija de la mujer oriental con dulzura - ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña? – Preguntó Hermione acercándose, la niña escondió su rostro en el cuello de su madre – Debe estar asustada… - susurró la castaña esta vez posando su atención sobre el adolescente que la miraba embelesado – Hola Derek, ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… - dijo el muchacho con timidez

- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, él es Dean Thomas y mi compañera sin habla es Ginny Weasley, somos agentes del FBI – dijo Hermione mirando a todos

- Woh, ¡Agentes del FBI! – Exclamó asombrado Derek - ¡Estamos salvados tía!

- Gracias al cielo – pronunció Cho sonriendo, con cuidado bajó a su pequeña hija de cuatro años que se apresuró a tomar la mano de su madre – No debes tener miedo Donna, estas personas nos ayudaran a salir a salvo de la ciudad – le dijo Cho a su hija

- ¿Sin que esos monstruos nos muerdan, mami? – dijo la pequeña con inocencia

- Donna – dijo Dean quedando a la altura de la pequeña – te prometo que ningún monstruo te morderá – la niña sonrió con dulzura haciendo que los demás también lo hicieran

- Muy bien, ahora debemos salir de aquí antes que esas cosas nos descubran – dijo Ginny recuperando el habla

- Escuche que en la salida de la ciudad están ofreciendo ayuda, podemos ir allá – propuso Cho

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? – dijo Hermione avanzando seguida de los demás, hacia un camino probablemente plagado de zombies y bastante incierto.

* * *

!Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

_*Música de fondo de la canción "estoy aquí" de Shakira" _

_Ya se que no vendrán, _

_que me matarán que comentarios no dejaran. _

_Se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero sepan perdonar. _

_Es que tengo un profesor Snapeee..._

_deja tareas por doquier _

_y estoy aqui muriéndome, ahogándome_

_haciendo tareas todo el día y con ojeras _

_de mapache que no pueden comprender..._

_estoy enloqueciendome tratando de _

_hacer todas la tareas_

_para que me pongan 10 _

_Ojala la canción les ablande el corazón. Nuevamente doy gracias por esperarme y por comentar. Capitulo dedicado a: _**Smithback , Lunitha-Nott23 , Jossi Redfield , Shio, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Isis Snape, Candice Saint-Just , Rose Malfoy , MBlack.**

**¡Gracias! **

* * *

**Advertencia: **Los personajes pertenecen a la gran JKR y a Capcom un poco de la trama.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Blaise encontraba divertido molestar a sus compañeros en sus misiones utilizando los comunicadores, pero esta vez al escuchar la potente voz de su capitán Oliver Wood en aquel dispositivo hizo que todas sus alarmas se encendieran. Habían estado ideando un plan para salir del hospital sin enfrentarse a esas criaturas grotescas incluyendo los temibles perros mutantes y de la nada la voz de Oliver retumba en el pasillo.

- Ahora sí estamos en problemas… y serios – expresó Theo al ver a dos perros aproximarse hacia su escondite

- Debemos movernos de aquí si no queremos que los cachorros mutantes y sedientos de sangre nos maten – susurraba Blaise observando el pasillo por donde los animales estaban olfateando

- ¿Dónde están los ductos de ventilación, Luna? – preguntó Nott retrocediendo dos pasos

- Tenemos que regresar, los ductos están en el fondo de este pasillo – explicó la rubia un poco temerosa sosteniendo su bate de béisbol del que no había querido desprenderse

- ¿En qué piensas, Nott? ¡No pienso meterme en un ducto de ventilación! – dijo Blaise indignado

- ¿Acaso tienes otra solución? – Contratacó Theo tomando el brazo de Luna – Hagamos esto rápido – Nott caminaba apresurado arrastrando con él a Luna que se movía con torpeza. Draco y Blaise le seguían de cerca, el primero temeroso ante la idea de entrar a un agujero oscuro y estrecho que eran su mayor miedo y el segundo cubriendo las espaldas de sus compañeros. Entonces un ruido metálico resonó en todo el pasillo.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – repitió Luna recogiendo su bate del suelo

- ¡Corran! – gritaba Draco detrás de ellos siendo perseguido por tres perros mutantes y algunos zombies. Theodore y Luna entraron al ducto de ventilación con prisa. – ¡Cruza a la derecha Blaise! – El moreno dudó un segundo, sus piernas no reaccionaban y aquellas criaturas se acercaban más y más a Draco - ¡Cruza a la derecha Zabinni, ahora! – ante aquella orden las piernas del chico reaccionaron permitiéndole correr obedeciendo la orden de Malfoy. Corrió por el pasillo buscando un lugar donde escapar de aquella pesadilla, pero no había salida y él estaba comenzando a desesperarse, hasta que una fuerza lo empujó con tanta potencia que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cayó dentro de una habitación.

- ¡Maldición! – susurró Blaise al darse cuenta que Draco era quien lo había golpeado con tanta fuerza

- Por poco esas cosas me atrapan – dijo Draco cerrando la puerta de la habitación

- ¿Luna y Nott están en los ductos de ventilación? – preguntó Blaise

- Si, espero que estén bien – dijo Draco revisando aquella habitación en busca de cualquier cosa que les fuera de utilidad

- ¿Estás seguro que están bien? ¿Esas cosas no los siguieron?

- Me aseguré de desviar su atención hacia nosotros para que ellos dos pudieran escapar, pero en el caso de que alguno los siguiera… confió en las habilidades de Nott – expresó Draco tomando un bisturí que había en una mesa y guardándolo en su chaleco

- Estás haciéndolo bien de hermano mayor Draco. Envías a tu hermana sola con él chico valiente que gusta de ella y que daría su vida por salvarla – comentaba Blaise en burla – Nott tiene a tu hermana y yo tengo que huir de los zombies, ¡esto es una basura!

- Luna no es mi hermana – se defendió Draco fingiendo enojo

- Pero has asumido el papel de hermano mayor y no lo niegues. Ahora debemos encontrar a la parejita para salir de aquí, no pienso quedarme un minuto más en este asqueroso lugar – dijo Blaise levantándose del suelo

Luna y Theodore habían salido de los ductos de ventilación, aterrizando desastrosamente en una habitación de máquinas. Theo había logrado amortiguar el golpe de luna protegiéndola con su cuerpo, lastimándose él brazo en la caída.

- ¡Theo! – Dijo Luna alarmada al ver la sangre en el brazo que Nott se había lastimado - ¿Qué te ocurrió?

- Creo que en la caída me lastime con eso – exclamó Theo señalando una columna de donde sobresalía un tubo filoso

- Estás sangrando mucho, debo detener la hemorragia – Con mucho cuidado Luna retiró el chaleco que Theodore llevaba, seguido de su chaqueta negra, dejándolo solo en una simple camisa blanca manga corta de entrenamiento bastante ceñida al cuerpo. El cuerpo del buen agente Nott parecía hecho por los mismos dioses del Olimpo, aunque Luna no creía mucho en ellos en ese momento solo eso le llegó a su cabeza; sus pectorales bien formados, acompañado de un abdomen que cualquier fisicoculturista envidiaría, sin contar sus brazos musculosos. Luna se sonrojó de inmediato, Nott notó el color carmín en las mejillas de la chica y le sonrió divertido.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó

- S…si – dudó Luna al contestar, mientras tomaba algunas gasas que había encontrado en una estantería y curaba la herida del chico. – Listo, he colocado un vendaje allí, no era muy profunda la herida, pero ten cuidado

- Gracias, Luna – dijo Theo tomando de nuevo su arma, la cual había dejado de lado mientras la rubia curaba su brazo lastimado

- ¿Eres aficionado al gimnasio? – se atrevió a preguntar Luna sonrojándose

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Theo sonriendo – Ah, lo dices por… bueno eso lo ganas en los entrenamientos, vida de mercenarios – dijo restándole interés al asunto

- ¿Eres un mercenario? – dijo la rubia incrédula

- Sí, soy un mercenario bien pagado por la corporación Arklay – dijo Nott mecánicamente

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que haces en dicha corporación? – preguntó Luna con curiosidad

- Hago las misiones que me son encomendadas y por las cuales me pagan mucho dinero – decía Theodore observando a Luna

- ¿Haces las cosas por dinero sin importar las consecuencias? – dijo Luna con algo de decepción

- Luna yo… - decía Theo pero fue interrumpido por un gruñido proveniente del pasillo – Creo que continuaremos más tarde esta conversación – Nott caminó lentamente hacia el pasillo apuntando con su fusil a todas partes, se movía con cautela, observando cada detalle o cada posible movimiento, no en vano era el mejor francotirador de la corporación. Un ruido proveniente del poco iluminado pasillo lo alertó, sus cinco sentidos estaban funcionando a la perfección, hizo señas a Luna que le seguía bate en mano, para que se posicionara detrás de él.

- Si algo me ocurre, quiero que te vayas de aquí, ¿Entendido? – susurró Theodore permitiéndose mirar con ternura a la joven que lo había cautivado con su rostro angelical

- Pero Theo…

- ¿Entendido? - repitió el castaño con severidad

- Entendido – contestó Luna

Nott caminaba directamente hacia el sitio de dónde provenía el gruñido y lo que vio lo dejo asqueado; un zombi devoraba sin ninguna consideración a una chica que no debía pasar de los 16 años. El castaño retrocedió algunos pasos conteniendo las ganas de vomitar, la escena en frente suyo era grotesca, el zombi pareció notar que alguien lo observaba porque levantó su cabeza y miró a Theodore que protegía a Luna con su cuerpo. La criatura se encaminó hacia donde estaba la pareja de chicos, extendiendo sus brazos como intentando atraparlos, con paso lento y torpe. Theo arrugó el ceño y con expresión de enojo le apuntó directamente a la cabeza al zombi.

- ¡Odio a los zombies! – dijo el castaño disparándole y haciéndolo caer al instante. Seguido del disparo de Nott siguieron cuatro disparos más cerca de allí – Deben ser Draco y Blaise – le dijo Nott a Luna, la rubia salió de su escondite detrás del castaño para observar al que una vez había sido un hombre sano y ahora estaba en el suelo con un disparo en el cráneo. Theo quería decirle a Luna palabras reconfortantes, decirle que todo estaría bien, que saldría bien de todo eso, pero las palabras se quedaron en sus pensamientos pues un apresurado Blaise y un Draco bastante agitado irrumpieron en el pasillo.

- ¡Luna que gusto verte! – gritó Blaise llevándola consigo a rastras por el pasillo

- ¡Draco! ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Theo corriendo a la par del rubio

- Matamos a uno de los perros salvajes, creo que a su manada no le gustó mucho nuestra hazaña porque ahora nos persiguen. Hemos gastado mucha munición, debemos salir ya de aquí – dijo Draco mirando hacia atrás un par de veces

- ¡Allí está la salida! – gritó Luna tomada de la mano de Blaise

Los tres agentes de la A.S.F.U y Luna salieron del edificio y corrieron lo suficiente para perder el rastro de las criaturas. Llegaron a un callejón apenas iluminado. El primero en sentarse fue Blaise que se dispuso a recargar su arma al igual que Draco. Theodore miraba a ninguna parte pensativo y Luna parecía estar en otro mundo.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Theo a Luna sentándose junto ella

- No, no estoy bien – respondió la rubia derramando algunas lágrimas que Nott torpemente secó

- No llores. No me gusta verte llorar – dijo Theo mirándola a los ojos - ¿Quieres que haga algo por ti? – preguntó el castaño entre avergonzado y dudoso

- Un abrazo por favor… - pidió Luna lanzándose a los brazos del agente mientras sollozaba.

- Nott sí que está avanzando – dijo Blaise sonriendo con malicia, Draco dirigió su mirada hacia Luna que estaba abrazada de Theo y poniendo sus ojos en blanco, golpeó a Blaise en la cabeza.

- Cierra el pico una vez en tu vida, Zabinni – contestó

_Comisaria de Raven city _

Harry y Ron en compañía de la periodista Pansy y el capitán del escuadrón Delta de la A.S.F.U, habían revisado toda la comisaria en busca de munición, armas e inclusive algún sobreviviente, pero no habían encontrado ninguna de las tres cosas. Ron había perdido la esperanza de salir con vida de la ciudad y Harry ya comenzaba a desesperarse, el joven policía se recostó en una de las paredes de la oficina del desaparecido comisario Snape. Harry le dio un vistazo a la oficina antes pulcra del director del departamento de policía, no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de frustración, en que momento todo se había salido de sus manos, como Raven city una comunidad pacifica se había visto envuelta en este desastre. Antes el joven policía solo se tenía que preocupar por los delincuentes adolescentes que pintaban grafitis en las paredes de las escuelas y ahora debía preocuparse por no ser atrapado por criaturas grotescas y asesinas que intentaban comerte a como dé lugar. Harry se dejó caer al piso pasando su mano por su rostro repetidas veces, deseando que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla, una pesadilla de la que quería despertar prontamente.

- Oye Potter, es hora de irnos – dijo Oliver desde el umbral de la puerta

- Si, ya los alcanzo – contestó Harry levantándose

- No tardes – y con eso el fornido hombre volvió a dejar solo a Harry

Harry siguió mecánicamente a Oliver por los pasillos de la comisaria hasta que llegaron a la salida, una vez al aire libre el ojiverde divisó a Pansy y a Ron que discutían acaloradamente.

- ¿Ahora qué pasa? – preguntó Oliver rodando sus ojos con cansancio

- ¡No iré a ningún lado con este policía inútil! – Gritó Pansy bastante enojada – ¡Ni siquiera es capaz de encender un auto sin la llave!

- Lo primero que haré cuando salga de aquí será revisar tus antecedentes penales, estoy seguro que robaste algo porque eres toda una delincuente – contestó Ron indignado

- ¡Ya paren los dos! – Gritó Harry desesperado – Estoy harto de sus discusiones infantiles, sino son capaces de andar juntos sin estar peleando por cualquier bobada se van a ir cada uno por su lado. – Ron bajó la cabeza dándole la razón a su compañera y Pansy se cruzó de brazos buscando apoyo en Oliver que la miraba divertido con una ceja arqueada, parecía una niña haciendo un berrinche.

- Comencemos a caminar, la noche ya cayó y yo tengo una misión que cumplir – habló Oliver llamando la atención de todos que lo siguieron

…

Treinta minutos caminando y enfrentándose a los zombies era lo máximo que Ginny Weasley podía dar, teniendo en cuenta sus hermosas botas de cuero con tacones de 7 cm que estaban matándola. No quería quejarse porque Hermione se lo había advertido, pero ella no había hecho caso. La castaña siempre había sido más práctica, ella llevaba sus botas planas que le permitían moverse a su antojo y había cambiado su chaqueta de cuero por una de tela muchísimo más cómoda. Ginny maldijo sus tacones en voz baja, lamentándose el día en que decidió ponérselos, disminuyó su paso quedando detrás de sus compañeros.

- Maldita sea, estos tacones me están matando – susurró la pelirroja agachándose

- ¡Ginny! – Dijo Hermione devolviéndose - ¡No te quedes atrás!

- Lo siento Hermione, estaba tomando comprobando que la zona este vacía – mintió Ginny fingiendo una sonrisa

- Los tacones te están matando ¿no es así? – Expresó Hermione riéndose a carcajadas al ver la cara de desconcierto de Ginny – Sigue caminando, allí adelante hay una tienda de zapatos, estoy segura que encontrarás algo más cómodo – Ginny sonrió, definitivamente Hermione era algo más que su mejor amiga, era su hermana.

Ginny entró a la tienda de zapatos que Hermione le había comentado y eligió unos hermosos botines de tacón ancho.

- Pensé que escogerías zapatos sin tacón – dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras veía a la pelirroja desfilar

- Sabes que por encima de todo está mi estilo, querida – resopló la pelirroja ganándose una mirada de reprimenda de Hermione

- ¿Hacia dónde debemos ir ahora? – preguntó Dean a Cho

- Aún nos falta mucho camino que recorrer, para salir de la ciudad son dos horas en auto. ¿Por qué no buscamos un lugar donde descansar? – dijo Cho mirando a su pequeña hija que dormitaba en los brazos de su sobrino Derek

- No creo que tengamos tiempo para descansar, esas cosas nos siguen parece que les atraen los que caminan normal – dijo Dean mirando a Hermione y Ginny

- Debemos pensar en la niña Dean, mírala debe estar cansada – opinó Hermione

- Hermione, porque pienso en la niña creo que lo mejor es seguir – replicó Dean

- ¡Hey! Porque no mejor vamos al hospital, no está lejos de aquí y allí habían comunicadores, los usaban cuando necesitaban un helicóptero para trasladar personas que estaban bastante graves – dijo Derek colocando a Donna en brazos de su madre

- ¡Excelente idea Derek! – Exclamó Ginny besando al adolescente en la mejilla – ¡Que esperamos, vamos!

- Creo que voy a desmayarme – susurró Derek sonrojado

- Pues hazlo cuando estemos a salvo amiguito, ahora debemos movernos – dijo Hermione con expresión divertida mientras empujaba a un Derek con cara de tonto.

…

Estar abrazada del agente de hermosos ojos - como Luna lo llamaba secretamente - había logrado calmarla bastante. Theo irradiaba una paz que lograba estabilizar sus emociones, era como estar cansada y de un momento a otro recibir la energía necesaria para seguir luchando. La voz de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Luna, ¿Cómo llegamos a la comisaria? – preguntó Draco revolviendo su cabello rubio

- No conozco mucho este lugar, hace dos días llegue acá pero supongo que encontraremos la forma de llegar – dijo la rubia con convicción

- Muy bien, en marcha entonces – dijo Draco sonriéndole a Luna. Así los tres agentes y Luna empezaron a movilizarse.

No llevaban mucho caminando cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente de unas pisadas. Hubo una mirada de alerta que se dieron los tres agentes porque de inmediato arrastraron a Luna y se escondieron en un callejón con escasa iluminación.

- Theo – dijo Luna jalando un poco la camisa del agente - ¿Qué es eso?

- Shhh – susurró Theo colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Luna

Las pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, no eran pisadas normales lo que sea que andaba en las calles era algo mucho más grande que un simple humano, parecían estar escuchando a un elefante caminar. Entonces en medio de la calle apareció un sujeto de 2 metros de altura, contextura firme y musculosa, con múltiples cicatrices que adornaban su rostro, no tenía cabello, vestía ropas de cuero, en su brazo derecho portaba una poderosa mini gun; aquel era un verdadero monstruo. Luna abrió sus grandes ojos azules y comenzó a hiperventilar alternando su mirada entre los tres agentes, Blaise tomó la mano de Luna tratando de calmarla.

- Todo estará bien, no debemos llamar su atención – le susurró Blaise a la rubia

Theo, Blaise, Draco y Luna se movilizaron a rastras por aquel callejón oscuro buscando pasar desapercibidos para el monstruo que Blaise denominó "la Mole", cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos pudieron respirar tranquilos.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué mierda era eso? – gritó Blaise

- Créeme, lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotros – respondió Draco tomando aire

- No me interesa saber quién es la Mole, lo único que deseo es no encontrármelo nunca más – dijo Theo mirando a sus compañeros que asintieron dándole la razón

- Tengo miedo, tengo muchísimo miedo – dijo Luna abrazando a Draco repentinamente, el agente solo atinó a sostenerla mientras trataba de calmarla.

- Capitán, debemos movernos – dijo Blaise realizando un análisis del lugar – este sitio no es seguro – comprobó al observar un par de zombies que se acercaban con pasos lentos

- Entendido – contestó Draco soltando a Luna, el rubio sabía perfectamente que Blaise Zabinni nunca le había dicho capitán y que estaba usando el término para hacer la situación más formal y por ende que Luna asumiera un rol dentro del grupo donde se desenvolviera con mayor valentía – Agente Nott – llamó Draco al castaño

- Si capitán – Theo también se había dado cuenta de lo que Blaise pretendía

- Ve adelante e infórmanos de cualquier anomalía – pidió Draco

- Entendido capitán – contestó Theo atento a cualquier movimiento

- Agente Lovegood – gritó Draco observando a Luna con mucha seriedad

- Si… ¿capitán? – respondió la rubia indecisa

- ¡¿Si qué?! – alzo más la voz Draco

- Si capitán – gritó Luna colocándose la mano en la frente estilo saludo militar

- No te separes de mí, entendido

- Entendido, señor

…

Ron, Harry, Pansy y Oliver llevaban 30 minutos caminando por las solitarias calles de Raven city en busca de un auto en el que movilizarse, pero su búsqueda estaba resultando todo un desafío al juzgar por todas las criaturas que habían tenido que enfrentar o huir de ellas en tan poco tiempo.

- Basta por favor, ya mis pies no me dan más – exclamó Ronald Weasley arrojando su trasero sin consideración sobre unas escaleras

- Vamos Weasley, levanta tu trasero de allí y sigue caminando. Yo no veo que Pansy se queje y ella lleva tacones – repuso Oliver fastidiado pues en el camino Ron se había quejado ya un par de veces y otras tres veces había huido sin decirle a nadie

- ¡Que no entiendes que tengo pies sensibles! – se quejó Ron haciendo cara de indignado

- Si claro… pies sensibles. Lo que pasa Weasley es que eres una nena llorona que se la ha pasado quejándose de todo y te cansas rápido porque eres un policía patético sin estado físico – le dijo Pansy mordazmente

- ¡Que yo que! – exclamó Ron levantándose

- ¡Bueno basta los dos! – Contraatacó Harry ya bastante enojado - ¡Me tienen harto con sus constantes peleas! Que no ven así no llegaremos a ningún lado, no avanzaremos nada

- Perdóname Potter pero tu amigo… - dijo Pansy

- ¡Los dos son unos inmaduros! – Gritó Harry callando a Pansy – Yo voy a dirigirme al hospital, sé que allí había un comunicador, los de la comisaria no responden, espero que el del hospital si lo haga. El que quiera puede venir conmigo, voy a intentar pedir refuerzos o un helicóptero que venga por nosotros

- Yo tengo un comunicador Potter – dijo Oliver accionando el botón para hablar – aquí escuadrón Delta, necesito un helicóptero para evacuar a unos civiles, repito solicito un helicóptero – pero del otro lado nada se escuchaba - ¡Rayos! – Exclamó Oliver – Potter parece que debemos seguir tu idea, no puedo reunirme con mi escuadrón sin el comunicador

- Muy bien, entonces vamos al hospital – dijo Ron con mejor actitud

…

- ¿Falta mucho tía? – preguntó Derek por tercera vez

- No mi cielo ya casi llegamos y ya deja de quejarte que Donna que es una niña está tranquila – respondió Cho sonriéndole a su sobrino

- Como quejarse tía, si va en los hombros del agente Thomas – se quejó Derek cruzando los brazos, mientras los demás reían.

Entonces frente a sus ojos apareció una criatura de dos metros de altura, vestido completamente de negro y que sujetaba una mini gun en sus brazos deformes.

- ¡Oh por Dios! - exclamó Ginny abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos

- Cho llévate a Derek y a Donna de aquí y sigue al hospital. Cuando llegues pide ayuda. Lleva esta arma contigo – dijo Hermione entregándole su Glock 17

- Pero Hermione…

- ¡Vete ahora! – Gritó Dean y Cho corrió junto a Donna y su sobrino por un callejón que daba a una calle cerca al hospital - ¿Qué carajos hacemos con esto Hermione?

- No lo sé – susurró la castaña observando a la poderosa criatura que se acercaba a ellos, de repente un sonido infernal salió de la boca de la criatura "S.T.A.R.S"

- ¡Que mierda es S.T.A.R.S! – dijo Ginny apuntando con su arma a la criatura

- Que voy a saber yo – dijo Hermione disparando – ¡intenten atinarle a la cabeza chicos! - gritaba Hermione, pero pronto se dio cuenta que de nada serviría pues a pesar de sus certeros disparos y los de sus compañeros, aquella criatura seguía caminando como si nada hacia ellos mientras con voz infernal repetía una y otra vez la misma palabra S.T.A.R.S.

Cho corría por su vida junto a su hija y su sobrino hacia el hospital, había tenido la suerte de no haberse encontrado con ninguna criatura en su camino por lo que no había utilizado el arma que Hermione le había dado, eso era positivo ya que ella tampoco sabía cómo se usaba. Pero su temor más grande se hizo presente cuando en frente de ella un perro mutado amenazó con atacarlos.

- Derek, protege a Donna. Voy a intentar dispararle a esta cosa. Si no lo logro y me ataca quiero que te vayas de aquí, busques el comunicador en el hospital, pidas ayuda y lleves a Donna a un lugar más seguro. – dijo Cho con seguridad apuntando con su arma al can que no dejaba de mostrar sus afilados dientes

- No te dejare tía. No lo haré pase lo que pase – exclamó Derek

- ¡Quiero que te vayas Derek! – Gritó Cho con más fuerza - ¡Ahora!

- ¡No lo haré! – respondió el chico decidido

- Mami, tengo mucho miedo – decía Donna llorando

- Todo estará bien mi amor, ve con Derek y no te sueltes de él. ¡Vete ya Derek, maldita sea! – el perro corrió hacia Cho mostrando sus dientes y ella disparó pero no logro darle al animal que continuó su acecho

….

- Escucharon eso… - habló Luna a los tres agentes

- Fueron disparos – dijo Theo bastante serio – Hay personas vivas aún

- Vamos a ver – se apresuró a decir Blaise llevando la delantera, al cruzar por un callejón se encontraron con una mujer que apuntaba a un perro mutante, detrás de ella un chico de no más de 17 años acunaba a una niña que lloraba desconsolada.

- Tenemos que ayudarlos – dijo Luna

- Espera Luna, debemos hacer todo con mucho cuidado, cualquier movimiento que hagamos mal la chica asiática la pasará bastante mal – dijo Theo, pero Luna ya se había adelantado tomando con fuerza su bate de béisbol corrió hacia la criatura y le asestó un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate

- Woh – exclamó Blaise boquiabierto

- ¡Que chica! – dijo Theodore mordiéndose el labio inferior

Cho abrazó a su pequeña hija y a Derek mientras sollozaba, Derek se soltó del agarre de su tía y corrió hacia Luna.

- ¡Eres un ángel! – le dijo a la rubia que sonrió con algo de vergüenza

- No podía dejar que les hiciera daño. ¿La pequeña está bien?

- Si, solo un poco asustada. Se repondrá es una niña bastante fuerte – dijo Derek abrazando a Luna

Draco, Theodore y Blaise llegaron a lugar donde se encontraba Luna.

- ¿Ellos viene contigo, ángel? – preguntó Derek

- Si, venimos con Luna – dijo Theodore haciendo énfasis en el nombre de la chica - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Mi nombre es Derek, ella es mi tía Cho y su hija Donna – respondió el joven - ¿Son policías?

- Nosotros somos agentes de la corporación Arklay – dijo Blaise observando al chico

- Rápido deben ayudarnos – dijo Cho cuando se hubo calmado – ese monstruo atacó a nuestros amigos, por favor ayúdenlos

Cho condujo a los agentes hasta el lugar donde había dejado a los agentes del FBI. En aquel lugar se libraba una verdadera batalla campal, el monstruo gigante de 2 metros era el mismo que los agentes de Arklay habían apodado la mole y ahora dicha criatura se encontraba lanzando severos golpes a las dos chicas y un hombre que peleaban con él.

- Quédense escondidos acá y no se muevan a menos que se los ordene. De acuerdo – habló Draco a los demás – Trataré de llamar su atención, Blaise y Theo ocúpense de ayudarlos a salir de aquí y corran lo más lejos que puedan, después los alcanzo. En cuanto a ti Luna no te metas – la rubia asintió asustada y el plan se puso en marcha. Draco salió de su escondite disparándole al monstruo por la espalda y haciendo que este volteara.

- ¡Hey Stars! – Dijo Draco apodándolo así pues eso era lo único que la criatura decía - ¿Por qué no te metes con uno de tu tamaño? Ven aquí maldito engendro o tienes miedo – la criatura avanzo a pasos agigantados hacia Draco mientras el rubio corría para alejarlo del lugar, pronto tanto el agente como el monstruo desaparecieron de vista.

Blaise y Theo se apresuraron a ayudar a los agentes del FBI.

- ¿Está usted bien señorita? – preguntó Theo ayudando a Hermione a levantarse, la chica tenía un corte que sangraba en su ceja y varios raspones en sus manos

- Si estoy bien, gracias por ayudarnos. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, agente del FBI – exclamó la castaña mostrando su placa

- Mucho gusto Hermione. Theodore Nott agente de la corporación Arklay – dijo el chico sonriendo – necesitas ayuda con eso – dijo señalando el corte en su ceja

- No, tranquilo yo puedo con eso – respondió la castaña caminando hacia su compañero Dean que ya estaba de pie - ¿Todo está bien?

- No podía estar mejor – dijo el moreno

- Necesitas ayuda en algo más, preciosa – le dijo Blaise a Ginny mientras se limpiaba el polvo de su ropa

- Gracias galán pero ya me ayudaste lo suficiente – le dije Ginny a Blaise

- Debemos irnos de acá, no sabemos si esa criatura regresará. Lo mejor será movilizarnos – dijo Theo

- Pero tu amigo aun no regresa – dijo Hermione mirando en la dirección por la que el rubio había desaparecido

- No te preocupes por él Hermione, te aseguro que estará bien. Ha salido de peores situaciones – contestó Theodore guiñándole un ojo con camaradería

- Vamos al hospital, no está muy lejos de aquí y hay algunos que necesitan curaciones – propuso Cho

- Chica asiática, eso no es una buena opción, considerando que tú no te llevas bien con los perros mutantes y que el hospital está atestado de esas porquerías – expresó Blaise socarronamente

- Mi nombre es Cho – exclamó la chica molesta

- Como quieras, Cho. Da igual, a cualquier lugar menos allí.

- Podríamos buscar solo lo necesario para curar a los que lo necesitan – opinó Luna mirando a Theo buscando su apoyo

- Iremos al hospital solo a buscar lo necesario y después buscaremos un lugar seguro. No quiero que se separen. Blaise ve a la cabecera, agente Thomas usted cuide nuestras espaldas, Cho, Luna, Donna y Derek no se separen, Hermione y la agente pelirroja…

- Ginny, mi nombre es Ginny Weasley

- Muy bien Hermione y Ginny manténganse alerta – dijo Theo - ¡Avancen!

* * *

_Esta historia continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, gracias por esperar, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero estoy muy estresada con la U y los trabajos y si sé que es una vieja excusa pero por favor tengan compasión by : Mila Itherin _

* * *

******Advertencia: **Los personajes pertenecen a la gran JKR y a Capcom un poco de la trama.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

Pocas cosas en este mundo lograban hacer enojar a Theodore Nott al punto de decir groserías, golpear paredes y ponerse de pésimo humor, pero aquella chica de origen asiático ya le estaba colmando la paciencia y el castaño no estaba seguro de poder aguantar más.

- ¡Como que no podemos entrar, dijiste que íbamos a curar a los que lo necesitaban! – Gritó Cho sumamente desesperada - ¡Mi niña tiene asma, vas a dejar que se muera!

- Yo vengo de allí adentro – dijo Theodore masajeando su sien para tratar de mantenerse sin gritar – sé lo que hay allí y créeme que si uno de ustedes entra no saldrá bien librado

- Theodore tiene razón, nosotros venimos de ese lugar y es un verdadero infierno – habló Blaise mientras limpiaba su arma – lo mejor será huir de aquí antes que regrese nuestro amigo "la mole"

- La niña está enferma y yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados – esta vez la voz que sonó fue la de Hermione

- ¿Y piensas entrar sola a ese lugar? – arremetió Blaise cargando su arma

- ¿Y tú piensas dejar que una mujer entre sola a ese infierno? – preguntó Ginny con cara de enojada a Blaise

- Hermosa, estamos hablando de esas criaturas asquerosas. Yo no estoy aquí en Raven city salvando civiles entiende eso, yo debo cumplir una misión – dijo Blaise molesto – Además mujeres y todo pero ustedes dos son agentes del FBI, ¿Por qué no sacan sus súper poderes y salvan al mundo? – comentó Blaise sarcástico

- Eres un imbécil igual que todos – contraatacó Ginny lanzándole un golpe a Blaise en el pecho que el ojiverde intercepto antes de que llegara a su objetivo.

- Imbécil por no querer realizar un acto suicida – dijo Blaise con el puño de Ginny entre sus manos, con coquetería el chico depositó un beso en los nudillos de la pelirroja, ella se apresuró a retirar la mano.

- A mí no me importa si todos los hombres son iguales, eso ya lo sabía desde antes. Yo lo único que deseo es un medicamento para mi hija, ¿es mucho pedir agente Nott? – Volvió a hablar Cho – Podemos ir todos a buscar las medicina. En grupo estoy segura que les será más difícil que nos ataquen

- Esas criaturas no tienen capacidad de raciocinio Cho, ellos no dejaran de atacarnos por el hecho de que vayamos en grupo. Dime algo ¿Vale la pena arriesgar la vida de tantas personas para buscar un medicamento? – Dijo Theo observando a todos – Yo iré por las medicinas, nadie más ira y no estoy consultándolos acerca de mi decisión estoy dándoles una orden que deben respetar

- ¡No puedes hacerlo, nadie te nombro nuestro comandante! – arremetió Hermione enojada

- Me vale un pepinillo si soy o no su comandante, pero van a obedecer quieran o no – dijo Theodore enojado

- Él tiene razón, es mejor arriesgar una sola vida – dijo Dean analizando la situación

- No, no y no. Tú no irás solo a enfrentarte a los zombies – sollozó Luna agarrando el brazo de Theo – Me entiendes, no lo vas a hacer

- ¡Todos están completamente locos! – Gritó Blaise perdiendo completamente la paciencia - ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a exponerte solo Nott, perdiste la cabeza? En cuanto a ustedes ¿Era necesario presionar a Theo para que accediera a buscar las medicinas? Ustedes no tienen la menor idea de lo que hay dentro del hospital y van a dejar que Nott vaya. ¡Están siendo injustos! – Siseó Blaise cabreado – Voy a ir contigo Nott, no te dejare solo en esta amigo – el ojiverde colocó un mano en el hombro de Theo que se encontraba cabizbajo

- Esto es una locura, deja que vaya el agente Nott solo. Somos pocas las personas con armas y municiones suficientes para salir de esta maldita ciudad – dijo Dean cojeando hasta llegar a donde estaba Theo y Blaise

- ¿Y tú crees que lograrás salir bien librado con el pie lastimado, agente Thomas? – Protestó Blaise, Dean bajó su mirada con frustración, el agente del FBI sabía que así no podía llegar muy lejos – Vaya Theo solo o vayamos juntos dará lo mismo. Si alguno de nosotros llega a morir, ustedes están perdidos…

- ¡Cho, debe haber otra manera de conseguir esa medicina! - dijo Luna desesperada, ella no deseaba que a sus amigos les ocurriera nada

- No hay manera, las farmacias, los centros comerciales ya fueron saqueados. Esta es nuestra última opción Luna – dijo Cho cabizbaja – Yo no quiero que les pase nada malo a ellos pero entiéndame la vida de mi hija depende de esa medicina – sollozó la asiática cubriendo su rostro

- ¡Yo también quiero ir! – dijo Derek a los agentes de Arklay

- ¿Sabes manejar un arma? – preguntó Theodore

- Eso creo… - dudó Derek recibiendo el arma que el agente Nott le entregaba

- ¡Tú no irás a ningún lado, Derek! – gritó Cho

- Mi prima está en peligro, quiero colaborar y no dejarle todo el peso a dos desconocidos – habló el adolescente con determinación

- No esperemos más, en marcha. Les sugiero que se alejen un poco de este lugar – dijo Blaise

- Yo puedo cubrirles las espaldas – dijo Hermione

- Gracias nena, pero no arriesguemos más vidas – dijo Blaise dándole la espalda a Hermione

- No te vayas, no así… por favor – suplicó Luna a Theo mientras lo sujetaba de su camisa de entrenamiento

- Voy a volver, te lo prometo. Ahora quiero que seas fuerte y cuides de la niña mientras no estoy. Toma esto – dijo el castaño entregándole una Beretta 9mm – Sé que no eres partidaria de las armas, pero júrame que si llega la situación de usarla no lo dudes, ¿Sí?

- Lo prometo, pero regresa por favor – Theo limpió con cuidado las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos celestes de Luna, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y dejo un casto beso en su mejilla. El castaño se giró hacia Blaise y Derek que lo esperaban en la puerta del edificio.

- Cuídate ángel – gritó Derek adentrándose al hospital junto a los agentes

…

Ya llevaban caminando cierto tiempo sin llegar a ningún lugar y Pansy estaba comenzando a desesperarse, habían desperdiciado mucha munición en el camino y las cosas pintaban a ponerse cada vez peor.

- ¡Demonios Potter, llevamos mucho caminando! – se quejó Pansy con voz rota como a punto de llorar

- Crees que no lo sé Pansy, pero es la única opción que tenemos. Trata de tranquilizarte que ya estamos llegando – exclamó Harry al darse cuenta que estaban a una calle de llegar a su destino.

Entonces en medio de la oscuridad una figura se removió en el suelo justo en frente de ellos. Ron apuntó con su arma directamente a la cabeza del sujeto pero Oliver bajó la mano de Ron y con una seña le indicó que esperara un momento. El sujeto se arrastró lentamente tratando de agarrarse de algo para ponerse en pie, pero no lo lograba. Ron no entendía la situación, estaba claro que lo que estaba en frente de ellos era una de esas criaturas que aunque no pudiera ver se movía exactamente como ellos, el pelirrojo decidió actuar antes de tener que lamentar una muerte más, tomó su arma y disparó al sujeto fallando en el intento pues la criatura se movió justo a tiempo evitando que la bala lo alcanzara.

- ¡Hey, maldito imbécil! ¡¿Quieres matarme?! – Gritó la figura en el suelo agarrando su pierna al parecer la bala le había alcanzado a rozar. Oliver desenfundo su arma y se acercó con cuidado al sujeto.

- Vaya, vaya. Por fin te veo arrastrándote como el gusano que eres – susurró Wood dándole un ligero puntapié a la persona que yacía en el suelo

- Cierra la boca y ayúdame a levantarme de aquí – Oliver ofreció su mano al sujeto y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie permitiéndole apoyarse en su hombro. Se trataba de un chico de aproximadamente 25 años, más alto que Oliver, musculoso, cabello rubio platino un poco largo, tez blanca y ojos grises.

- ¡¿Tú?! – se apresuró a decir Ron señalando al chico

- Ronald Weasley – contestó el joven con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

- Draco Malfoy – dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco

- Potter, nos volvemos a ver. Que emocionante – comentó con ironía Draco mientras sonreía burlonamente

- Si hubiese sabido que el que se arrastraba como gusano eras tú, te habría disparado antes – soltó Ron con expresión de enojo

- Que dulces palabras Weasley. Me han llegado al corazón – siseó Draco arrastrando las palabras como era su costumbre

- Quieren dejar sus estupideces, ¿De dónde se conocen? – preguntó Pansy

- Malfoy, Ron y yo fuimos a la misma academia para formarnos como policías. A lo largo de los años en la academia nunca nos llevamos bien, Malfoy, Zabinni y Nott eran los populares de la academia, todos los apreciaban e inclusive los superiores decían que les deparaba un gran futuro. En cuanto terminamos la formación ellos tres fueron reclutados por una organización mientras Ron y yo fuimos asignados como policías en Raven city – dijo Harry ajustando sus gafas

- Así que por eso se odian, razonable – dijo Pansy mirando a Draco, le extendió su mano – Pansy Parkinson, periodista

- Draco Malfoy – dijo el rubio aceptando el saludo de la pelinegra

- Oye Malfoy, ¿Dónde están Zabinni y Nott? – preguntó Oliver

- Nos tuvimos que separar, ellos estaban ayudando a algunos civiles que fueron atacados y yo tuve que llamar la atención de una criatura horrorosa

- No me digas que no pudiste con un zombi – exclamó Ron con socarronería mientras levantaba las cejas

- Que gracioso eres Weasley, de verdad sigues siendo el mismo idiota que hace unos años. Cuando tengas a ese monstruo en frente tuyo te aseguro que te pondrás a llorar como la nena que eres – contraatacó Draco liberándose del agarre de Oliver. El rubio metió la mano en la parte trasera de su pantalón sacando de allí un pañuelo con el que se detuvo la sangre que emanaba de su pierna.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió? – preguntó Oliver mirando la sangre que brotaba de la pierna de su compañero

- Me caí del tercer piso tratando de escapar de esa maldita criatura, los vidrios de la ventana me hicieron una herida al caer – explicó Draco con naturalidad

- ¿Puedes caminar? – dijo Pansy preocupada más por el retraso que iba a provocar Draco que por la salud de este

- Eso creo – respondió el rubio

- Perfecto porque no pienso detenerme a ayudarte – susurró Ron

- Déjate de tonterías Weasley, quieras o no ahora estamos juntos en esto y debemos ayudarnos. Además Draco es mi compañero de escuadrón y por más que me gustaría dejarlo abandonado no puedo – dijo Oliver

- Cállate ya Wood, mejor dime ¿a dónde se dirigen ustedes?

- Al hospital, buscaremos allí un comunicador para pedir ayuda – dijo Pansy

- Vengo de allá y les aseguro que ese es el último lugar al que desearía volver, sin embargo tengo un leve presentimiento que por allí deben estar Nott y los demás – Draco se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar mientras lo demás le seguían

- ¿En verdad la situación está tan mal en el hospital? – dijo Harry llamando la atención de Draco con un suave golpe en el hombro. Draco miró a Harry con enojo y luego sonrió de lado diciendo.

- Ni te imaginas Potter, hay criaturas allí de las que no quisieras enterarte – susurró el rubio devolviéndole el golpe a Harry en su brazo y desestabilizando el paso del chico.

…

Theodore, Blaise y Derek habían entrado al edificio del hospital tratando de hacer el menor ruido y siendo cautelosos en cada uno de sus pasos. A la cabecera de ellos iba Theo con su fusil Heckler & Koch G36, detrás del castaño iba Derek iluminando los pasillos con una pequeña linterna y por último Blaise cubriendo las espaldas de Derek y Theo.

- Despejado – susurró Theo llegando al final del pasillo. Derek iluminó el final del pasillo y se hicieron visibles en medio de la penumbra unas escaleras. Nott subió de primero apuntando en todas las direcciones y estando alerta a cualquier movimiento.

- Oye Nott, será mejor que no dispares. He visto su comportamiento y el ruido los pone alerta – susurró Derek a las espaldas de Theo

- Entonces cierra la boca – resopló Theo rodando los ojos y acomodando su fusil en su espalda mientras sacaba Beretta con linterna y mira laser.

- Nott te acabo de decir que el ruido los pone alertas y sacas otra arma. ¡En qué demonios piensas! – Contratacó Derek enojado – Yo si deseo salir vivo de este maldito lugar, si no tienes la capacidad de escuchar las advertencias que se te hacen, porque mejor no te devuelves. – Theodore se giró rápidamente y tomó a Derek del cuello lanzándolo contra la pared, con una mano alzaba a el adolescente por su camisa manteniéndolo a varios centímetros del suelo y con la otra guardó su arma y desenfundó un cuchillo.

- Escúchame bien escuincle, esto no es aventuras en pañales. Sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo, así que no me vengas a darme órdenes de ninguna clase y mucho menos vengas a cuestionar mi entrenamiento. Mejor cierra el pico de una buena vez porque suficiente tengo con los alaridos de tu tía, si sigues chillando en mi oído no voy a poder concentrarme y entonces la pequeña y todos nosotros aquí adentro moriremos.- Theo soltó el agarre del cuello de Derek sin permitir que este cayera al suelo – Ahora ve detrás de Blaise y mantén tu trasero a la vista para que estés bien, ¿de acuerdo? – Derek asintió mirando con desprecio al agente e hizo lo que le ordenaron. Una vez Blaise se posicionó delante de Derek los tres continuaron su marcha.

- Normalmente no es así, solo está cabreado por algo. ¿Estás bien? - dijo Blaise en susurros a Derek, el chico asintió sonriendo ante la camaradería mostrada por el agente Zabinni

- Vaya manera de mostrar que está molesto – dijo Derek caminando detrás de Blaise

- No te enojes y mantente alerta – susurró Blaise tranquilizando a Derek

…

- Hemos llegado – dijo Harry suspirando victorioso una vez pudo observar el edificio del hospital

- Pensé que nunca llegaríamos – dijo Pansy con frustración

- Déjame acá Wood, creo que puedo moverme solo – pidió Draco a Oliver quien había estado ayudándolo a caminar, pues debido a la herida que se había hecho en su pierna se le dificultaba.

- ¿Seguro? – dudó Oliver antes de dejarlo caer

- ¡Podías haberlo hecho con mayor delicadeza, idiota! – Oliver sonrió por fin se estaba cobrando todas las incomodidades que Draco le había hecho pasar

- No seas nena y levántate – dijo Oliver ayudando al rubio a ponerse de pie

- Muy bien, ya estamos aquí Harry, ahora ¿Cuál es el plan? – intervino Ron

- Entrar al maldito edificio del hospital, llevarte como carnada, lanzarte hacia esas criaturas y salir todos victoriosos del lugar por librarnos de tu molesta presencia – dijo Pansy arqueando las cejas

- Está chica empieza a agradarme – susurró Draco sonriendo de lado, Pansy observó al apuesto agente y le guiñó un ojo mientras mordía su labio inferior seductoramente.

- No tiene gracia, delincuente – siseó Ron bastante enojado

- Opino que deberíamos acercarnos – opinó Harry sacando su arma y empezando a caminar hacia el edificio los demás no tuvieron más remedio que seguirlo.

…

Mientras tanto Luna frotaba su mano nerviosa por la demora de Theo, Derek y Blaise. Ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde que ellos habían entrado al edificio y no había señales de ellos, aquello comenzaba a preocuparla, con desesperación observó su reloj por tercera vez, marcaba las 9:30 pm y ya la noche se estaba haciendo sentir con un frío intenso que calaba hasta los huesos. Luna se abrazó a sí misma y suspiró, Hermione miró a la rubia y se dio cuenta de la preocupación en su rostro, se acercó a ella y le sonrió suavemente.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hermione sentándose al lado de Luna

- No me siento bien, tengo un mal presentimiento. – respondió Luna cabizbaja

- ¿Un mal presentimiento? – Hermione se inclinó para poder observar mejor el rostro de Luna

- Es como una opresión en el pecho, que te indica que algo está mal o que algo malo va a suceder. Lo sentí cuando… - Luna se levantó precipitadamente cuando observó un grupo de hombres y una chica que caminaban por la acera del otro lado - ¡Draco! – gritó la chica corriendo hacia el aludido que se detuvo en su andar. Luna corrió hacia Draco y este la recibió entre sus brazos estrechándola – Pensé que habías muerto – dijo Luna sollozando – creí que no volvería a verte…

- Aquí estoy pequeña, no te desharás de mi tan rápido – dijo Draco sonriendo y acunando a Luna entre sus brazos - ¿Dónde mierda están metidos Nott y Zabinni? – Luna tragó con dificultad, a Draco no le iba a gustar para nada que sus amigos hubiesen entrado a aquel edificio de donde por poco no logran salir. Las cosas pintaban a ponerse cada vez peor y Luna no tenía la menor idea de qué responderle a su amigo.

- Eh… ¿Theo y Blaise? – Repitió Luna desconcertada

- Si, donde están ellos. No me digas que…

- Yo te explicaré la situación – habló Hermione acercándose lo suficiente al grupo – Primero síganme, debemos mantenernos ocultos – Harry, Ron, Pansy y Oliver siguieron a la castaña sin protestar, Draco permaneció dudoso observando a Luna que con un asentimiento le indicó que todo estaba bien y que debían hacer lo que la chica recién aparecida les indicaba. Así que Draco con algo de dificultad se puso en marcha.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió en la pierna? – preguntó Luna alarmada al observar el andar inestable del rubio y el pañuelo que estaba amarrado en su pierna

- Dejémosle el crédito de esto a la criatura que ronda por la ciudad – expresó Draco sonriéndole a Luna

- ¿Te duele mucho? Si quieres puedo hacer algo por eso

- Perfecto. Más tarde me ayudas con eso, ahora nena quiero respuestas – la mirada de Draco pasó directamente hacia la figura de Hermione. El agente comenzó a detallarla, aquella chica era bastante hermosa y la ropa que llevaba puesta le daba un ligero toque de chica mala, jeans ajustados, botas de cuero, una blusa blanca pegada al cuerpo y chaqueta negra.

- Los agentes Nott y Zabinni entraron al edificio del hospital acompañados de Derek – dijo Hermione tratando de explicar la situación

- ¡Qué demonios hacen ese par de imbéciles allí! – repuso Draco moviéndose incomodo e ignorando el dolor de su pierna

- Fueron a buscar medicinas para la niña, está enferma, tiene asma y necesita de algunos medicamentos. Además tal vez en el camino nosotros también lo necesitamos – se excusó Hermione colocando sus manos sobre su cintura

- ¿Quién es Derek? – preguntó Draco esta vez

- Es mi sobrino – intervino Cho – tiene 18 años, fue con ellos porque no quiso dejarles a ellos dos la responsabilidad de buscar las medicinas

- ¡Fantástico! – Habló Draco con sarcasmo - ¡Como demonios dejaron que entraran a ese lugar!

- Theo se ofreció, él no quería que nada malo le ocurriera a Donna y Blaise no estuvo dispuesto a dejarlo ir solo – dijo Luna con la cabeza gacha – hace más de 30 minutos que están allí… y si les ocurrió algo y si... no, no, no – decía Luna arrojándose en el suelo, escondió su cabeza entre las piernas y comenzó a sollozar

- Voy por ellos… - se apresuró a decir Draco

- Tú no vas a ningún lado, creo que Nott y Zabinni tienen la capacidad suficiente para salir de esto, de peores situaciones han salido ¿no? – dijo Oliver impidiéndole el paso a Draco, el rubio se movió incómodo y arremetió contra la pared golpeándola sin control al punto de hacerse daño

- ¡Basta ya! – gritó Hermione observando la escena estupefacta. De inmediato Dean y Harry sostuvieron a Draco por los brazos para calmarlo en su ataque de ira.

- ¡Cálmate quieres! – dijo Harry tratando de sostenerlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero se le dificultaba bastante. Draco era dos cabezas más alto que él y su contextura distaba mucho de ser como la de Draco, el rubio era musculoso y Harry con dificultad trotaba en las mañanas sin cansarse a los 10 minutos.

- Suéltenme ya – exigió el rubio. Dean y Harry fueron soltándolo con cuidado y una vez lo hicieron Luna corrió a los brazos de Draco mientras sollozaba incontrolablemente. Draco ignoro completamente el llanto de Luna en aquel momento estaba más preocupado por el bienestar de sus dos mejores amigos que por el momento de sensibilidad por el que la rubia atravesaba.

…

Encontrar las medicinas no había sido tan difícil como allá afuera todos se habían imaginado. Ahora se encontraban en el ala de medicamentos, Theo se estaba encargando de reunir los medicamentes necesarios en un gran maletín que había encontrado, mientras Blaise y Derek vigilaban el solitario pasillo contiguo a la habitación donde Nott se encontraba.

- ¿Qué tal la vida de mercenario? – preguntó Derek a Blaise para romper la tensión

- No hablo mientras trabajo, niño – dijo Blaise mirando a Derek serio pero luego de unos segundos se carcajeó en el suelo mientras señalaba al asombrado adolescente – Debiste ver tu cara de "Este es igual a Nott". Nah no me prestes atención. La vida de mercenarios es bastante placentera he de decir, matar a idiotas, ir a fiestas todos los fines de semana, acostarte con las viejas que quieras y lo mejor de todo tener mucha pasta que consigues haciendo algo en lo que eres realmente bueno – Derek observó boquiabierto mientras Blaise hablaba y cuando este calló, el chico mostró una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde firmo? – expresó con emoción

- ¡Oye! Aun no te he dicho lo mejor – dijo Blaise cambiando su pose relajada a una mucho más seria – En el trabajo como mercenario puedes matar idiotas y en el proceso pueden que los idiotas te maten a ti, irte de fiesta todos los fines de semana siempre y cuando no estés recluido en el hospital por alguna herida grave que te hicieron en la misión, acostarte con las viejas que quieras, eso si tienes tiempo o no estas demasiado magullado para follar – expresó Blaise divertido al observar el rostro de confusión que Derek mostraba

- ¿Por qué tarda tanto el imbécil de tu amigo? – preguntó Derek caminando por el pasillo cauteloso

- No lo sé, talvez tarda porque está buscando tampones porque está en sus días – Derek soltó una carcajada bastante ruidosa que Blaise se apresuró a callar lanzándole un golpe al chico en el hombro – Shhh ¿quieres que Theo nos mate, niño?

- ¡Hey! Estas empezando a caerme bien – dijo el chico sonriendo amistoso

- Es bueno conseguir amigos en medio del fin del mundo, así sabes que no te irás solo al maldito infierno

- Woh, si mi tía te escuchara hablar ya llevaras 20 dólares como mínimo metidos en el frasco de las groserías

- Escucha niño, tu tía puede meterse….

- ¡Quieren callarse, maldita sea! – susurró Theodore asomando su rostro por la puerta entreabierta

- ¡Theo, amigo mío! Ya empacaste tus tampones para salir de este lugar – exclamó Blaise abriendo sus brazos hacia Theo

- Sí imbécil, también he guardado pañales para tu problema de incontinencia, ya sabes siempre pienso en ti cariño – dijo Theo sonriendo con malicia mientras le mostraba el dedo del medio a Blaise que sonreía orgulloso

- ¡Adoro cuando me contestas así, cariño! – dijo Blaise haciendo pucheros

- Vigila el pasillo reina del drama, en unos minutos terminó con todo acá – Con esto Theo desapareció del pasillo y nuevamente quedaron solos Derek y Blaise

- ¿Qué tanto sabes usar un arma? – le dijo Derek a Blaise

- Lo suficiente como para matar a chicos como tú que hacen preguntas bastante idiotas – Derek tragó con dificultad

- Sabes te confieso algo… - decía Derek un poco cabizbajo

- Oye no me vengas con que eres gay porque no eres mi tipo

- ¡Que te pasa, no soy gay! – gritó Derek con un poco de enojo en su voz

- Bueno está bien, tranquilízate hermano – dijo Blaise sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo junto a un encendedor

- Lo que te iba a decir era que le mentí a tu amigo. No sé utilizar un arma – confesó Derek con algo de vergüenza

- Lo sabíamos, tranquilo. Theo no es tan idiota como parece, aunque cuando está cerca de esa chica Luna es un completo imbécil, pero no estamos hablando de eso en este momento – decía Blaise haciendo un ademan con su mano como restándole importancia al tema – La única razón por la que te dejamos acompañarnos, fue porque mostraste valentía y eso dice mucho de alguien. Aunque digamos que también queríamos traer a una carnada – los ojos de Derek se abrieron de par en par y Blaise comenzó a reír de nuevo mientras le palmeaba la espalda al chico – Te hace falta algo de humor, niño.

- Eso no me ha causado gracia, Zabinni – Derek sacó el arma que Theodore le había ofrecido minutos antes y comenzó a juguetear con ella como creyéndose vaquero del viejo oeste

- Eres bueno… - susurró Blaise chocando su puño con Derek – Te enseñaré algunas cosas cuando salgamos de aquí – Derek sonrió emocionado y continuó jugando con el arma, por su lado Blaise se sentó en el frio piso del pasillo. Derek realizó un movimiento con su arma perdiendo el control de está y disparando accidentalmente cerca de donde Blaise se hallaba sentado.

- ¡Hey idiota! – arremetió Blaise enojado levantándose y tomando a Derek del cuello

- Lo siento, lo siento. Fue un accidente – se excusaba Derek subiendo sus manos

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – dijo Theo saliendo de la habitación con el pesado maletín a su espalda

- Un accidente – dijeron a la vez Derek y Blaise

- Espero que no hayan llamado la atención de las criaturas. Ya podemos irnos de aquí, en marcha – habló Theo a la cabecera del grupo

- Oigan porque no buscamos un atajo para salir más rápido de aquí – propuso Derek observando fijamente una puerta que yacía al final del corredor, el adolescente se adelantó a sus compañeros mientras Theo se acomodaba el pesado maletín y Blaise fumaba. Derek abrió sin cuidado la puerta y lo que halló en el otro pasillo no le agrado nada, varios zombies acompañados de esos asquerosos perros mutantes se alarmaron al ver a Derek asomar su rostro y reaccionaron de inmediato arrojándose a la puerta que el chico se apresuró a cerrar sin éxito alguno, pues algunos zombies ya habían logrado meter sus brazos por la puerta impidiendo su completo sellado.

- ¡Nott! – gritó Blaise al darse cuenta de lo que Derek había hecho

- ¡Maldito niño, sabía que nos traería problemas! – Theo arrojó el maletín y su fusil a Blaise y corrió a ayudar a Derek, el chico una vez observó al musculoso agente soltó la puerta y corrió hacia donde estaba Blaise

- Oh por Dios y ahora que haremos – gritaba Derek desesperado

- Primero cállate la puta boca, para que yo pueda concentrarme – le gritó Blaise a Derek

- ¡Blaise huye de aquí, llévate al niño y las medicinas! – gritaba Theo mientras contenía a las criaturas que amenazaban con entrar

- ¡Estás loco, no pienso dejarte con esas cosas! – dijo Blaise

- No seas imbécil Blaise, no pienso quedarme aquí como un puto héroe, solo quiero darles ventaja porque el maletín de las medicinas pesa demasiado – Blaise entendió el punto de vista de su compañero

- Está bien, a la voz de tres comenzaremos a correr – le dijo Blaise a Derek, el chico asintió – ¿Preparado Nott?

- ¡Solo lárgate! – gritó el agente Nott

- ¡1…2…3! – Blaise corría con todas sus fuerzas tratando de abrirse paso entre las sillas y camillas que estaban tiradas en el pasillo, Derek le seguía de cerca tratando de mantener el paso. - ¡Piensa rápido! – gritó Blaise a Derek arrojándole el maletín

- ¡Déjense de estupideces! – gritaba Theo todavía conteniendo la puerta esta vez con su espalda. El agente al ver la distancia que habían recorrido sus compañeros se permitió soltar la puerta y corrió sin mirar atrás.

….

Draco había encontrado en el caminar la única manera de calmarse para no entrar en pánico y pensar en la suerte que deberían estar corriendo sus compañeros, estaba ignorando completamente el dolor que su pierna le infringía, ahora habían cosas mucho peores. Por su parte Luna había logrado calmarse y ahora se encontraba sentada en el suelo con sus rodillas agarradas. Harry se acercó a una chica pelirroja que le parecía bastante familiar y con una sonrisa en el rostro le habló.

- Hola, ¿Disculpa, nos conocemos de algún lado? – preguntó Harry

- Lo dudo – respondió Ginny evitando la mirada del policía

Ron había estado algo taciturno y apartado del grupo, el pelirrojo aun no lograba procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, entonces una voz conocida llamó su atención. Giró su rostro con dirección de dónde provenía la voz y observó a Harry que conversaba con una chica que no lograba ver bien por la poca luminosidad. Ron se acercó a Harry y lo que vio lo dejo boquiabierto.

- ¡¿Ginny?! - preguntó Ron alarmado – ¡Ginevra eres tú!

- Creo que estas equivocado – exclamó Ginny tratando de ocultar su rostro

- ¡Equivocado mis polainas! – gritó Ron acercándose a Ginny peligrosamente

- Ron, si la señorita dice que estas equivocado es porque es así. Hace 10 años no ves a tu hermana – argumentó Harry tratando de calmar a Ron

- Sí y entonces porque no ha sido capaz de mirarme a los ojos – cuestionó Ron tomando a Ginny del brazo - Ginevra Weasley, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- No me digas Ginevra idiota y lo que haga aquí no es de tu incumbencia, te recuerdo que hace 10 años que dejaste de ser mi hermano para convertirte en la patética persona que eres – dijo Ginny soltándose del agarre de Ron

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, vacacionando? – preguntó Ron

- No, estoy aquí por un asunto de seguridad nacional – respondió Ginny altiva

- Ah sí, no me digas… Hay escasez de rímel y tú debes encargarte de abastecer las tiendas – El tono de Ron era burlesco y soltó una carcajada señalando a Ginny

- No Ronnie Wonnie. Ginny Weasley agente del FBI – dijo Ginny mostrando su placa que la acreditaba como agente federal. Ronald se quedó de piedra mientras Harry sonriendo le palmeaba la espalda.

- Cierra la boca Ron, te entraran moscas – dijo Harry

- ¡Ouch Weasley, si yo estuviese en tu lugar desaparecía de la faz de la tierra, pero como no soy tú, sería un desperdicio que alguien tan sexy como yo desaparezca! – le gritó Draco a Ron

- ¡Tú cállate, imbécil! – contratacó Ron

- ¡Basta por favor! – Gritó Luna llamando la atención de todos – En este momento hay cosas más importantes por la que debemos preocuparnos

- Vaya, mira quien ha dejado por fin de lloriquear – se burló Pansy

- Oh ya habló la delincuente. Créeme estoy deseando salir de aquí para arrestarte – dijo Ron

- No me digas poli y cuáles son mis cargos – dijo Pansy con burla

- Alteración del orden público, irrespetar a un oficial, intentar robar un auto reiteradas veces y alta traición. ¿Te parece poco? Tendrás alrededor de 25 años en prisión para que conozcas a otras arpías como tú. – Dijo Ron con malicia – Vas a salir cuando seas una anciana, aunque no creo que para eso falte mucho porque ya estas llena de arrugas

- ¡Arrugas donde! – Gritó Pansy revisando su rostro desesperada – Oh por Dios yo vivo de mi hermoso rostro, debo buscar un espejo – Pansy se dirigió desesperada hacia una ambulancia que estaba parqueada en frente del callejón donde ellos estaban escondidos y comenzó a observarse por el retrovisor del auto. Lo que observó por el retrovisor la dejo perpleja, Blaise corría como alma que lleva el diablo, seguido de Derek, por el rostro de Derek Pansy supo que algo había salido mal, así que sin preguntar nada y antes de que sus compañeros pudiesen fijarse se alejó corriendo del lugar.

- ¿Alguien quiere decirme porqué la delincuente está huyendo? – preguntó Ron señalando el lugar por donde Pansy se había marchado

- No lo sé, hace unos segundos estaba allí – contestó Hermione confundida. Draco salió del callejón donde había permanecido a cubierto, siendo sorprendido por la aparición de Blaise que pasó corriendo a su lado mientras gritaba cosas inentendibles.

- ¡Corran! – Gritó Derek - ¡Todos debemos huir! – Ninguno entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que al salir todos del escondite, vieron a Theo corriendo a toda velocidad mientras era perseguido por cinco perros mutantes y una horda de zombies enardecidos.

- ¡Usa tu arma, idiota! – le gritó Oliver a Theodore.

- ¡No la tengo conmigo, imbécil! Crees que si así fuera no habría disparado desde hace mucho – gritó Theo enojado mirando momentáneamente hacia atrás

- Debemos salir de acá, inmediatamente – habló Harry tomando a Cho del brazo – Sigue a Blaise y llévate a la niña - Cho obedeció corriendo al instante junto con su pequeña hija, seguida de Dean que se encontraba herido, Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Luna. Oliver y Draco se quedaron esperando a Nott.

- ¡Que piensas hacer, corre ya! – Le dijo Oliver a Draco – Así como estas de herido no creo que puedas hacer mucho

- Créeme Wood, puedo hacer más que tú aunque solo tenga una pierna

- No podemos ayudar a Nott, entiende que estas herido y solo serás una carga para él – dijo Oliver obligando a Draco a huir del lugar.

Theo intentaba correr todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, un error cometido en ese momento y su vida se iría a la basura. A lo lejos pudo ver a Draco y a Oliver que huían del lugar, no pudo divisar a Luna así que supuso que ya se había marchado de allí y eso lo tranquilizó mucho. De pronto su visión empezó a nublarse y sus piernas empezaron a fallar enviándolo irremediablemente al suelo, Harry quien había permanecido en shock mientras sus compañeros huían se percató del accidente sufrido por Theodore Nott, tomó su arma firmemente y disparó una, dos y tres veces abriendo y cerrando sus ojos en cada disparo. Cuando Harry abrió sus ojos lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido, había matado a tres de esos animales sin habérselo propuesto y con eso le había salvado la vida momentáneamente al agente Nott. Harry se acercó a Theo que aún no se reponía de su caída y lo ayudo a ponerse en pie.

- Vamos Nott – dijo Harry mirando hacia atrás tratando de calcular la distancia a la que venían el resto de criaturas.

- Te debo una Potter – susurró Theo tratando de caminar apoyándose en el hombro de Harry

…

Hermione había corrido lo máximo que su cuerpo le permitía, ya empezaba a sentir la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones y sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo realizado. La castaña se detuvo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, apoyó su torso en una pared llevando las manos a sus rodillas. En algún lugar del camino se había separado de sus compañeros y ahora se encontraba sola tratando de buscar ayuda en medio de todo el caos del que era víctima aquella ciudad.

- ¡Hey, estás bien! – Escuchó Hermione que le hablaban, levantó su rostro buscando al dueño de aquella voz y vio a un hombre alto salir de la penumbra, de cabello oscuro, una ligera barba y ojos verdes; vestía un pantalón beige, camisa manga larga azul y una bata blanca de laboratorio.

- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! – preguntó Hermione alarmada apuntando con su arma a aquel hombre misterioso

- Tranquila – dijo el sujeto levantando sus manos – No quiero hacerte daño, baja tu arma por favor. Estoy aquí buscando a mi esposa y a mi hija, viven en este edificio. He entrado allí pero no hay nadie con vida ese lugar es un desastre. Creo que tardé mucho en llegar…Oh lo olvidaba que descortés soy, mi nombre es Neville longbottom

- Mucho gusto, Hermione Granger – dijo la chica estrechando educadamente la mano de neville – Sabes a dónde pudo ir tu esposa con tu hija

- Sí, por aquí cerca hay un café que mi esposa Cho suele visitar para ayudar a su hermana y ella trabaja en el hospital de aquí – respondió Neville

- ¿Cho? Tú hija se llama Donna

- ¡Sí! – respondió neville animado

- Ella estaba con nosotros, en este momento debe estar con los demás porque fuimos perseguidos por unas criaturas y debimos separarnos pero no te preocupes, tu esposa y tu hija están bien – dijo Hermione sonriéndole amablemente a neville

….

Mientras tanto Cho caminaba junto a su hija, la pequeña se había cansado de correr y le había pedido a su madre descansar un momento, así que Cho se había visto obligada a sentarse unos segundos mientras la pequeña recuperaba sus fuerzas para continuar.

- Mami – llamó Donna a su madre

- Dime pequeña

- Quiero salir de este lugar, me da mucho miedo estar aquí – la niña abrazó a su madre acurrucándose en su regazo

- Pronto saldremos de aquí nena – Cho acarició el lacio cabello de su hija

- ¿Papá vendrá por nosotros, cierto? – Los ojos de Cho se cristalizaron, como decirle a su pequeña hija que su padre tal vez nunca volvería con ellas. La pelinegra se armó de valor y sonriéndole a su pequeña le dijo

- Escúchame amor, papá en estos momentos debe estar trabajando para acabar con las criaturas que te atemorizan. Mientras él hace eso nosotras debemos ser muy fuertes ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo mami

- Ahora debemos buscar a los señores agentes para que ellos nos protejan – Cho depositó a su hija con cuidado en el suelo y le dio un beso en su frente – Vamos, tenemos un camino bastante largo que recorrer

- Mami, ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Donna señalando algo en la oscuridad, Cho volteó su rostro observando lo que Donna señalaba, se trataba de un zombi que se acercaba con paso vacilante mientras gruñía y extendía sus manos

- Donna debemos irnos – gritó Cho comenzando a correr a la par que tomaba a su hija fuertemente del brazo

- ¡Mami! – Chilló Donna al tropezarse, Cho resbaló juntó a su hija cayendo por una calle empinada y golpeando su cabeza con la acera al detenerse bruscamente, quedando inconsciente al instante - ¡Mami! – gritó Donna pero no recibió respuesta alguna.


End file.
